Predicament
by Celestinasong
Summary: Peter doesn't realize he lost his power during the eclipse until he bumps into someone else that has too.  Peter/Sylar Slash
1. Chapter 1

Predicament Chapter 1

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I'm editing this lol.

Peter didn't realize that his powers were gone until someone else lost theirs first. The eclipse had occurred only ten minutes before he was called to a major car crash between two minivans and one pedestrian. It was his last call of the night, and Peter prepared himself for the worst. He was afraid to see how the wounded man had done up against two large vans, but when he saw who it was, Peter sucked in the air between his teeth.

Sylar lay on the sidewalk between a brick wall and a frustrated paramedic, refusing to be moved from the spot. The man was clutching his broken arm and bleeding all over the place. Peter stared at him for a long time, until his partner called him over. Those dark eyes caught sight of him and his face took on a new level of anger. Peter waited for the telekinesis to hit him but it never came, and he peered at Sylar in confusion.

"Sir, you have to let us take you to the hospital. This is going to get infected if it's not treated!" Hesam said.

"Let me talk to him," Peter stepped in.

Sylar looked up at him, face filled with rage that barely hid the pain he was in. The man had not been careful of cars, because he probably didn't expect it to be more than a momentary scratch. Instead, it was now a serious injury that had to be dealt with immediately.

"Hello, Sylar," Peter said, calmly. "Let me know if this hurts."

"Don't touch me, Peter Petrelli," Sylar snarled, trying to avoid his hands. He had to hide a grimace of pain.

"Look, you can let us fix this, or you could die from infection. Just let us help you," Peter said softly. He was trying to make it a request, and knowing Sylar, his issues were such that if Peter pushed him Sylar would push back, even if it meant losing his arm.

Sylar studied Peter with a mistrusting look. Peter met his eyes, trying to let him make his decision. The drivers were still arguing about who was at fault, and they were barely paying attention to the person they had smashed into. Peter glanced around, trying to get a grip on himself. His heart was going a mile a minute and he was afraid of Sylar, but also confused as to why the man wasn't healing.

"If you take me to a hospital, you will regret it," Sylar promised.

"Alright, let me just talk to my partner. I'm sure something can be arranged. Wait here," Peter said, jumping up and pulling Hesam aside.

"Listen, this guy is an acquaintance of mine. He doesn't have insurance. I can take him to a private facility, if you just drop us off at my apartment?" Peter lied.

"That is completely against regulations. What if someone asks what happened? What if they want him as a witness for the drivers?" asked Hesam.

"Look I'll take complete responsibility. He can't afford the hospital bill, just leave it to me," Peter improvised, knowing that Hasem would give in eventually. He didn't always follow the rules strictly either.

"Fine, but you owe me big. You have to get my shift next week, the midnight shift with Tony. He's a pain," Hesam said.

"Alright, you bet. Now let's get him into the ambulance," Peter turned back to Sylar. The man was straining to overhear them, and it seemed he had not caught anything of the conversation. Peter sighed, wondering why he was doing this.

"Sylar, I am taking you somewhere safe. Not the hospital I promise. Can you get into the ambulance by yourself?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Sylar snapped, leaning away from the wall and getting up slowly.

Then he had to brace himself on the wall with his good hand, and lean there to catch his breath. Peter bit his lip sympathetically at the sight of the wounded arm, seeing the bone poking through his skin. Sylar didn't seem to want his help but was obviously in no state to put up a real argument. He seemed to accept that Peter was his only option.

Peter climbed into the back of the ambulance after Sylar and sat beside him. It was not just an awkward ride, it was tense. They both had a lot of resentment between them, either directly or indirectly, and Peter was trying to somehow get around it. After his initial glare, Sylar's eyes were squeezed shut and he was gasping for breath. Peter came to the conclusion that any argument could wait until the man healed. He took in Sylar's appearance, thinking back to how frightening the man could be. Sylar had a defeated slump to him now, like he was forced into accepting help. In a way he had been. Peter didn't want to see someone suffer, and if he had to he would drug him to get him patched up safely.

Peter led Sylar up to his apartment, thinking about all the reasons why this was a terrible idea. He must be a real sucker, because none of the reasons he thought of made him change his mind.

"What happened to you? Why aren't you healing?" Peter asked, when Sylar laid out on the floor.

"I don't know," Sylar replied, his voice almost a whine. The man had not been wounded like this in a long time, so clearly his tolerance for pain had been affected.

"I am going to have to set the bone back in place. It's going to hurt a lot, do you want some vodka before I do this?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Sylar snapped.

Peter ran to get all of the things he would need. The first aid kit was in his bedroom closet, and he grabbed a cheap wooden hanger and broke it apart for the splint. Next, Peter rushed back into the living room to find the vodka. He let Sylar drink it straight from the bottle, no need to be squeamish about spit when the man was already bleeding all over his wood floor. Peter moved as gently as he could to set the bone, but Sylar still screamed. It was gratifying to get that small amount of satisfaction. It was the least Sylar deserved, but Peter did the job right, as he was a professional.

When Peter was done and the splint carefully tied to the bone, he was amazed to see that Sylar was still conscious. Sylar stared at Peter afterwards, through the hazy expression of alcohol dulled pain. Peter went to the kitchen to clean his hands off, trying to think about what he had to do next. As long as Sylar lived through the night, and was well enough to leave in the morning Peter was off the hook. He didn't know if he could sleep with Sylar in his home, but as long as Sylar was wounded and powerless, Peter was fine with it. He didn't bank on this solving Sylar's problems in general, but he did think that perhaps Sylar could use kindness in his life. Despite the man's complete lack of a conscience, he seemed to be very troubled. Peter didn't know why he cared, except that for a few days he had really believed that Sylar was related to him. Sylar had even kept him alive instead of killing him when Peter's own father had told him to.

It made for strange company, but Peter tried to take the turn of events with a grain of salt, and be compassionate. He was going to wait for the other shoe to drop either way, but for now he would just keep one eye opened and the door locked. If Sylar died… well he'd have to call his mother to collect the body, she was good for that much at least.

Peter went into his room to change his clothes and get Sylar a blanket and pillow. He returned to the living room to find the man on the floor in front of the couch, looking miserable. His eyes tracked Peter's movements like a predator. Peter stared back for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Sylar asked, his voice dry and cracking.

"Listen, everyone has their human moments. I just happened to be here for yours. You can stay the night if you feel like it, I don't mind," Peter said.

"I can't tell if you're lying," Sylar said, his head falling back on the couch pillow as if in defeat.

"You did save me once before, so I owe you this much," Peter shrugged.

"That was nothing. I was just not in the mood to follow orders," Sylar said.

"Ahh, well, I am still grateful for it, anyway," Peter continued, feeling a little foolish. This man had tried to kill him so many times, but Peter could see him as a person even so. Sylar seemed to be hiding his vulnerability but Peter could see right through him.

Peter found a sling in his closet, among his other things, including a medical boot. He grabbed the sling, and carried it to his living room. Sylar looked over slowly, his eyes glazed with pain. His arm rested against his chest, uncovered. The black and blue blotches along his pale skin were not a shock to Peter, but it brought a new depth to Sylar. The man was not as indestructible as he seemed.

"This should help you a little, to keep still and avoid jarring your arm," Peter offered.

Sylar stared at Peter, then at the sling with a blank expression. Peter finally gave up and put the sling on the ground beside the man. Then his phone went off, and Peter ran to the kitchen where he had left it.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"Peter!" Noah shouted in his ear. "We have a problem."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peter asked, glancing over at Sylar.

"Claire is in trouble. There was an eclipse, did you see it?" Noah asked urgently. "The eclipse took her power."

"What?" Peter exclaimed.

"She's dying!" Noah shouted.

"What? How is that possible?" Peter snapped. Sylar looked at him straining to understand what was happening.

"Her mother called me, I'm too far to do anything. Hold on- other line, hold on!" Noah said, switching over.

"Noah! Wait!" Peter gasped. He couldn't believe this was happening. The line disconnected and he poised himself to throw the phone at the wall.

Sylar's eyes caught his with a certain amount of disconnectedness, and Peter tried to calm himself.

"When did your powers stop working?" asked Peter.

"I don't know. I was too busy getting hit by a car," Sylar said.

"Did you notice the solar eclipse?" Peter asked, anxiously.

"No," Sylar said. He tried to shift and a ripple of agony went through his body. Sylar fell to one side and froze there on the floor, one tear spilling down his face. Peter was shocked into silence for a good minute.

"Hey! Are you all right? Let me get you something," Peter rushed off before he could answer.

"Oh God," Sylar moaned under his breath

Peter gave Sylar three ibuprofen, and handed him a water to help wash it down. The phone rang again, and Peter turned to it eagerly, glad he hadn't broken it.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Peter, where are you?" Angela sounded frightened.

"I'm home, where are you?" He asked.

"I was at the store when it happened. I'm coming over," she said.

"No! You can't come here! There's uh- an emergency. I won't be here," Peter said quickly. "Just go home, and stay there until this blows over."

"Emergency? Like helping Sylar? I saw it already Peter, and you're a terrible liar," Angela said dryly.

"Fine, you know, so what's the problem?" Peter asked.

"Don't get comfortable with him Peter. Whatever you do, remember who he is," Angela warned. "I hope you know that he is deeply disturbed and cannot be trusted."

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter looked at Sylar, and then away.

Peter hung up the phone, and jammed it into his pocket. His power had been on the fritz for a while, and he had been limited to one at a time. Peter hadn't tried to fly since last weekend. Now he felt as though he was chained to the ground, a normal person. It was a terrible feeling.

Sylar must have felt even worse since he was a thief at everyone's door, grabbing any power he could get. Peter sat on the armchair, resting his eyes for a moment.

"Who was on the phone?" Sylar asked, surprising Peter by asking.

"Nobody," Peter said, lying back again.

"Was it mommy dearest?" Sylar asked, a smirk inching onto his weary face. "She knows I'm here, doesn't she?"

"So what if she does?" Peter asked, defensively.

"Is she worried? Does she think I'll manipulate you? Take away your purity?" Sylar sneered.

"Is that your intention? I thought you wanted to kill me?" Peter asked, with a laugh.

Sylar didn't respond, and Peter wondered if it was his weakened condition that kept him silent.

"My mother has made poor decisions in the past, but it was with the best of intentions," Peter finally replied.

Sylar rolled his eyes, and looked away. Angela had pulled Peter around all his life, but her lies had pulled Sylar into their family problems. Peter hoped Sylar would forget about it. The pills seemed to have kicked in, because Sylar's face relaxed and he slumped over.

"Here, let me get you a blanket," Peter said. He left the room, rummaging in his closet.

When he returned Sylar had stretched out on the couch, gingerly aware of his arm. Peter gave him the blanket, and noticed that there was blood seeping through his white shirt.

"Are you bleeding?" Peter asked, pointing.

"What?" Sylar sat up.

"Your ribs? Did your ribs get broken?" Peter insisted.

"I don't know," Sylar said.

"Let me see, lift your shirt," Peter asked, moving in to see.

One white rib punctured Sylar's skin. Peter didn't know how Sylar could have sat there like that for so long without even realizing. The shock to his body must have been severe.

Peter looked around helplessly. He didn't know if he could repair this type of wound by himself.

"Vodka," Sylar mumbled.

"What?"

"Give me the vodka," Sylar said softly.

"Right," Peter complied.

"Turn on the news," Sylar requested, taking a long swig.

He punched it on, but Peter watched Sylar, trying to think. He didn't listen to the news, because it seemed to fade into the background. Sylar watched closely though.

"Noah said something about the eclipse?" Sylar asked, before drinking again.

"Yes," Peter glanced at the Television where they were discussing the solar eclipse. Apparently it was almost over.

"What did he say?" Sylar asked.

"Claire lost her power… She's dying," Peter said, once again recalling the reason for his earlier panic. The feeling had not gone, but maximized by his silent phone and his inability to help her. He had no flight, and he was trying to help someone else.

"Dying!" Sylar whispered. "Then this is permanent?"

Peter could see the fear in the man's eyes, and couldn't think of a response. Peter was also angry because he had lost his power, and losing his niece was going to crush him. They had just barely met. The look of devastation on Sylar's face mirrored his own.

"I had no purpose before this, nothing to live for," Sylar whispered. "I was nothing."

Peter watched Sylar as the man's darkness seemed to solidify and become real in front of him. Peter really could see that Sylar needed his power, it was his identity, his reason for living.

Peter didn't know what to say, or do, so he grabbed Sylar's arm in a loose grip. It looked as though the man would come undone as they spoke.

"There's nothing for me now, I'm dead," Sylar rambled, in an agonized voice.

Peter looked at Sylar's face, his terrified eyes, and how his mouth fell open to reveal perfect white teeth.

Sylar looked away from Peter's gaze, trying to collect himself. The moment seemed surreal as though they had been friends before this. Peter felt like he could have been, if they had not had powers. The people who had made them what they were should not have meddled so carelessly. It made Peter furious.

The newscaster announced it was the end of the eclipse. As the sun peaked out once again from behind the moon, Peter felt something click in his mind and he once again looked at Sylar.

"What the hell?" Sylar glanced down just as his bone pulled back into his body.

The cut on his arm shrunk and closed. Sylar stood, and the glazed look left his face.

"It's back," Sylar said simply, lifting his arm to look down at his healing ribs. The bruises faded and he stood straighter.

"Claire!" Peter gasped, pulling out his phone again and speed dialing Noah. The line rang and rang.

As he called Sylar left Peter's apartment, opening the door with his telekinesis. Peter thought he heard a quiet thank you before the man left, but he knew his mind must be playing tricks on him, because that was impossible. Peter was relieved to see him go. The bloodstains were not that easy to get rid of, and he scrubbed at them for a long time.

Finally he lay back on the couch where Sylar had just vacated. It was still warm. When the phone rang he picked it up gratefully, and welcomed the news that Claire was alive. The eclipse had ended just in time. Peter smiled a little rueful smile, and realized that perhaps it had.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Predicament Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I took the last part out of chapter 1 so reread the ending if you have read it before 6/27/11 lol. Otherwise please forge on. Also I don't remember if this is following the right order of the series in terms of the eclipse and then the other stuff that I'm about to write, but it's my fic, I'm not getting paid, so I'll do it my way. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.

Sylar woke up in strapped to a bed, his eyes immediately finding Danko who stood watching him from behind a glass wall. The man had done his homework on Sylar, and clearly got pointers from Noah. When Sylar escaped from there he was going to torment Claire in return for this.

With a bang Sylar lay his head back down on the metal slab of a bed, and held in a curse. Danko noted something on a pad of paper, and walked away. Sylar remembered getting Danko to trust him and working with him. He had helped the man find special people, who were not able to escape a man as powerful as Sylar. He even helped the man understand people with powers. Now Sylar lay there, after being double crossed, and felt like a complete fool.

He recalled having found "Rebel" and betraying Danko by helping the boy instead. Sylar wondered if Danko knew about that, but he decided not to inform him just in case. Sylar felt a little bit drowsy, and it reminded of him of the time during the eclipse when he had been popping pain killers and drinking vodka Peter had so generously offered. Something was getting in the way of his powers, and he wanted to know how to make it stop. Unfortunately he was alone in the cell and unable to move.

Sylar tried to bend the metal cuffs on his wrists with telekinesis and they barely moved. He cursed then, because he was alone, and he was relatively sure that he was screwed.

It seemed like he lay there for hours, his back sore from the hard table and his legs cramping uncomfortably. The hall outside the room was quiet and empty. Sylar gave up trying to escape, and just began wishing they had at least taken off the cuffs so he could move around the room. He could understand why they didn't trust him, but it was very inconvenient.

After what seemed like forever, a high pitched beeping noise came from the door, and it opened with a sudden gust of fresh air. Sylar looked up and around, but nobody entered. Then the cuffs opened on their own. He stood, fluidly, savoring the comfortable freedom. Slowly Sylar moved out of the room and into the hall, testing his powers again. They were responding weakly, but it was better than nothing.

As he walked through the building he noticed that it was busier on the upper levels. Sylar walked casually, trying not to catch attention but not to avoid it either. Danko must know he had escaped, so why hide?

Then he passed a computer and saw one word there: 'Sylar.' He stopped, waiting for something else to happen. 'I will help you escape...' the computer said.

"If?" Sylar asked the monitor.

'If you save the others,' The computer finished. 'Rebel.'

"Rebel, you little shit. I want out NOW!" Sylar shouted, his fist punching through the screen.

That was when the guards down the hall realized he didn't belong there. Sylar turned to face them, a little nervous to face two armed men with limited powers. He shouldn't have worried. As soon as they tried to get close, Sylar tried his telekinesis and it worked. Both men fell to the floor, dead.

An alarm rang out, and Sylar knew it was Rebel's doing. If Sylar didn't cooperate he would be captured again.

"Fine! I'll help them, where are they?" Sylar yelled.

The alarm was cut off immediately, and Sylar saw the computer screen flash an arrow back to where Sylar had been. There were several rooms, full of people he knew, all laid out of metal slabs as he had been. None of them were cuffed but they obviously didn't need to be. All of them were unconscious.

They had captured dozens of men and women who didn't look any different than regular people. Sylar studied them, disturbed that he was almost one of them. He hated that feeling of incarceration, and weakness he felt at the sight of them all.

A light came on suddenly, and he looked up to find a computer screen click on. The screen directed him to wake Hiro first, by taking out his IV. When he did Hiro immediately began to wake, shaking off his stupor and gaping at Sylar.

He ignored Hiro, and continued on his way down the line, moving in a clinical way to quickly wake as many people as possible. When he got to the end of the row he saw a familiar face, someone he had been keeping an eye out for but not really expecting to see.

Sylar pulled out the IV and tapped the man's face impatiently. Peter opened his eyes and sat up. It was surprising how calmly he took this rude awakening.

"Sylar, what happened? We were captured and put on a plane," Peter said.

"I wasn't on any plane, I was helping them catch people like us, when I was betrayed," Sylar admitted, shamelessly.

"That's great. You got your just desserts then, didn't you?" Peter said, irritably.

"I can put you back under, if you like?" Sylar asked, looming over Peter threateningly.

"No, thank you... Hey, Hiro!" Peter said, quickly moving away.

Sylar decided he had done enough manual labor, and watched Peter and Hiro wake the rest of the vegetables from their rest. There were three more rooms of people as well, and Sylar followed along with his arms crossed.

"How did you get free, anyway?" Peter asked.

Sylar pointed to the computer by the door, which was blinking one word: 'Run.'

"Peter! The guards are coming," Hiro warned them.

He glanced from Peter to Sylar, with a loaded look. Sylar could guess what Hiro was thinking, but he didn't care. He had just saved Hiro's life, but he supposed it still didn't make up for all the times he had tried to kill him. Hiro was clearly intending to keep an eye on Sylar.

They all went into the hallway, some limping from wounds and some taking the lead. Their powers all seemed to be unstable.

The guards came but there were hardly enough of them to stop so many people. When they opened fire Sylar snapped their necks. His power was back full force, and he smiled at Hiro's horrified expression. Matt and Peter were at the front of the group, leading them and didn't even realize.

Sylar knew that when they got out he would have to make his escape as soon as possible. They made it to the emergency escape door at the bottom of the stairs and opened it. The alarm didn't even sound and he couldn't help but be grudgingly grateful to Rebel for watching over them.

Outside it was early morning, and Sylar squinted up into the bright daylight. When he had been captured it had been early evening, but there was no way to tell how long he had been there. The only sign was his stubble, which had become slightly longer, and needed a shave.

They walked out of the building, which looked like a normal office building. However it was surrounded by a tall fence topped with barbed wire. The crowd stopped short but Sylar walked past them, ripping the fence out of the ground and away. They were too scared to celebrate, because there was shouting in the distance. It seemed they had been discovered.

Matt and Hiro were whispering and Peter glanced around nervously with the others. They were in the middle of the desert with nowhere to go, and now they were being hunted. Several tanks appeared driving down the road toward them and everyone began to panic.

"Everyone come here!" Hiro shouted.

"Good idea Hiro, clasp hands," Matt agreed, reading Hiro's mind.

Sylar glanced over at the tanks, loath to run away or freeze time. He didn't even look at the group moving together to touch Hiro or someone else with a hand on him. Before Hiro could blink Peter touched Sylar's shoulder, as all other movement froze and time stopped.

Sylar shrugged him off, and moved toward the tanks.

"No, stop him!" Hiro yelled, pointing.

"He's not going to kill them, just pop their tires," Matt said, shooting a bemused glance after Sylar.

"We have to get far away from here, and hide. They have our pictures," Peter said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Hiro said.

"Hey Peter, let me ask you a question," Matt said. "What did you do to him?"

"Who?" Peter asked, stopping short.

"Sylar! Look at him, he didn't kill anybody," Matt pointed. "He's... helping."

"I..." Peter turned to watch Sylar destroy the tires and weapons of the vehicles, waving his hands and crushing metal into scrap. "I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, completely flummoxed. Then after some digging he looked amazed. "You saved his life."

"That's my job," Peter said, straightening a little as though insulted.

"Ok..." Matt said, smiling in amazement.

"What?"

"You're one of a kind, Peter," Matt said, clapping him on the back.

"Uh, thanks... I think..." Peter said.

"Listen, Peter," Matt said suddenly, pulling Peter closer.

"Yeah?" Peter asked, leaning in to give his ear since Matt was whispering.

"Just uh, be careful, ok?" Matt squinted at him.

"What is this Matt? What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing, never mind," Matt waved him away as though he couldn't even face him anymore.

After that the group split up, and Matt and Hiro went with a blond lady named Daphne one way. Many of the people who escaped found friends and went with them. Peter wanted to go find Nathan but he wasn't sure if his brother would hug him or put him back on a metal slab.

Peter recalled how his mother had called him to warn him about Sylar, and now Matt? He wasn't sure why people liked to treat him like a child, but Peter was mature enough to make his own decisions. If he wanted to give his trust or help to Sylar, then he would. It made him a little angry for other people to assume that Peter put faith in people blindly. Sylar had not killed him, and that was enough to prove that he was not so out of control as they all thought. Even if the man was not exactly a friend, he wasn't an enemy in Peter's opinion.

Sylar was a complicated person, with a lot of problems, and Peter was one of the only people who could understand. Peter also felt that Sylar was one of the only people who could understand him. There was something of an underdog in the other man and Peter had always been one. He shrugged off Matt's concern, and glanced at Sylar. His back was to Peter, but he looked angry even from twenty yards away.

Hiro was waving and trying to get them to move on, so that he could unfreeze time again. Peter waved back and ran over to Sylar.

"Are you staying here?" Peter asked, urgently.

"Are you leaving?" Sylar asked, glaring back at him then at Hiro.

"I have to go back home, I can't fight," Peter said, turning to head toward Hiro.

"They'll find you if you go. We could end this right now, and stop them from finding us again," Sylar said.

"I don't want to kill anybody, I just want my life back and I want freedom," Peter argued. "Listen, I just want to tell you that if not these guys, someone else will come. It's not worth it."

"They tied me up and tried to sedate me! Should I just accept that and walk away?" Sylar screamed, pointing at them.

Hiro took a hesitant step closer, not sure what to do. Matt was just a few steps behind him. Peter held a hand up to make them stay put.

"You could kill them all," Peter said. "They want your power, because you are strong. Don't you realize? They wish they could be you. That's why they tried to take it away. Don't go down that path, please, I'm begging you. They just want to tarnish what you were naturally given."

"Peter, you're such an idealist. Let me tell you a secret now..." Sylar turned to walk by Peter, but stopped just in front of him. "I already killed them all."

Peter felt the breath leave his body, and his eyes filled but he nodded. It was only to be expected. Matt stopped short when he overheard Sylar's thoughts. Sylar had waited until the last minute to decide what he was going to do and that helped him do it without interference.

Peter stalked away from the frozen scene, saddened for all the families that had lost fathers and brothers, sons and lovers. How could he have been such a fool? Sylar wasn't any different, and it was like getting sucker punched. Peter walked blindly, aware that Matt and Hiro were following behind him. He was numb and tired, and the bitter taste in his mouth mingled with the sand that they walked on until his mouth was too dry to swallow. When they found a place to rest in the shade he did so, vaguely wondering where Sylar had gone. Peter didn't even care to find him. He just thought about what he wanted to do next, and how he was going to live with saving Sylar when it cost so many people their lives. Peter felt shell shocked beyond what he could have imagined.

The three companions were surprised to find a car waiting for them when they arrived at a small town in a small city just outside of the desert. Peter recognized his mother's chauffeur even before Matt read his mind and told Hiro that their ride was here. The men got into the air conditioned care gratefully, and drank all of the water inside the small compartment. It almost made Peter feel human again.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Predicament Chapter 3

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I just ran up a hill and I'm exhausted- in a good way. Here's another chapter.

Peter returned to New York and was forced to keep a low profile by quitting his job and moving out of his apartment. His mother was MIA as well, and nobody knew where she was, including Peter. Their house was still there, unoccupied and servants still went in to clean and dust. The evening he left his apartment he was in such a rush to escape that he even forgot to pack deodorant. He was so pissed, and felt so unbelievably weary.

To Peter's dismay, Sylar had not gone into hiding by any means. Instead he had decided to use his powers to accumulate wealth, and become more powerful by digging his roots into the social stratosphere. Sylar was going as Gabriel Gray these days and running what seemed like a normal company with all the trappings. Peter wondered how the man was doing it, when he clearly had no experience in business. It seemed having Nathan in his head for a while had given him a taste of prestige. Sylar was using Nathan's knowledge to take the necessary steps, and using his ability to acquire money to finance a company and hire others to do the dirty work.

Peter gaped when he saw Sylar's face on Time Magazine the evening he moved. Peter dropped it, as flashbacks of the desert came into his head. Then he thought of Sylar bleeding on his floor almost dying, and Peter turned and left the store. He felt like storming into Sylar's "company" and punching the man in his smug face. Peter didn't have the balls to do that, not after getting shoved into a car and drugged by men with guns. He was not interested in catching anymore attention.

One day, out of the blue, Matt and Hiro got in touch with Peter. He still carried the same cell phone, despite his paranoia he wanted people to be able to get in touch with him. Together they had spearheaded a new organization to protect people with powers. It was a very hush-hush operation. Since Nathan died, they were all scrambling to find a place to escape the broadening scope of the government's funded search for "special" people.

Peter didn't know where Matt and Hiro had found funding, but he was relieved that they were trying to resist the se. Apparently they had plans to branch out nationally, in Los Angeles, Chicago and maybe in Canada eventually. Peter was impressed by their ambition. They said they had someone backing their plans, and Peter was going to find out who.

Peter had packed thoroughly, but with limited space he had to stay organized. He had only one suit, and his favorite pair of jeans which were tough with no tears, artful or otherwise. He had several outfits inside which would be durable enough to last until he was able to put roots down again. Peter was slightly anxious about this but he thought it would be a great chance for him to use his powers to help others escape from a life as a test guinea pig.

Peter met Matt at a restaurant after he checked into the Hyatt hotel. Matt wanted to enjoy their meal before he told Peter about the company, and he had a small black brief case beside his chair that Peter eyed curiously. Matt ignored him, and continued to eat. Peter shrugged it off, and drank his wine. There was plenty of time to discuss it, and he wouldn't rush Matt. The former cop seemed slightly uncomfortable sitting there, and Peter watched him fidget with a amusement. What did Matt have to be nervous of? Peter wasn't going to argue about the company. He thought it was a good idea.

Peter offered to pay for dinner but Matt wouldn't let him, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, Peter, I know you have been wondering about our plans..." Matt began, running his hand through his hair.

"It sounds like you guys have everything under control, I just wanted to know who your mysterious financial supporter is," Peter said with a shrug.

Matt opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Listen, Matt. What is it? The mob?" Peter asked.

"If only, Peter," Matt said, laughing. "I wish it were that simple. Hiro and I did get an offer we couldn't refuse. Hiro showed me the future, and it was perfect. If we got through with this, it's going to be a world where we can live openly using our powers. Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah? You saw it?" Peter asked. He hoped it was perfect, because frankly, losing his apartment had been very difficult and he could use a pick-me-up.

"Everyone was peaceful and happy, working side by side, and just coexisting. We can live without being hunted and running from the agency or the government. We can live using our powers and be a part of this city," Matt said.

"That would really fix our problems," Peter said, nodding. "So what's the catch?"

"The catch... is that the person that helped back us... is Sylar," Matt said, sitting back and watching Peter's face closely.

"Sylar?" Peter asked. The moment seemed to drag as Peter digested this.

"Yes. We know that he is going to become a leader in this movement," Matt said.

"Why is he helping you?" Peter asked, leaning against the table.

"Sylar seems to be getting a grip on all the powers he has collected, and it's like he has grown into them. He said he's reached his full potential and he doesn't want to be hunted down by the government anymore. It's time for us to defend our rights, Peter," Matt explained.

"I thought you hated Sylar?" Peter asked.

"I hate the government more, for hunting us down, making us wanted men. Sylar has changed, Peter. He's going to play a vital role in making this happen, and you are going to be with us."

Peter smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn't that he didn't see the good in Sylar at all, because he knew it was there, somewhere deep, deep down. He just wondered at Matt's sudden change of heart that was so sudden it made Peter's head spin. Did Sylar have an ulterior motive?

"Are you sure about that? Don't you know what he is?" Peter asked, calmly.

"Yes, he's crazy. But he's also a genius. He understands how to make this work, and make the world a safer place for us," Matt spoke confidently, his voice full of the promise of bright future.

Peter wanted to slap him.

"Listen, Matt. I understand what you want to do, but I can't help you. I'll just take the room for the night, but after that I need to get out of New York. There's something going on here that I don't know about, and I'm not sure I want to find out what it is."

"I understand. I can't say we won't miss your help Peter. You're the best of us, honestly," Matt said.

"Thanks, though that's hardly true. You and Hiro are working hard. I know you will make the future you saw a reality, if you try," Peter smiled, and shook hands with Matt. "Good luck."

"Thanks, we'll keep you posted on our progress in case you change your mind," Matt said.

"Great, and thank you for your time. I'm sorry I can't be a part of this," Peter said, strangely sad. He had been so sure that this was what his next step was going to be and now he felt a little lost as to what he should do.

"Peter, I would think the same way you are, if I hadn't seen it myself," Matt said, conspiratorially. Peter smirked at Matt, and stood.

Together they walked outside and to the car, and Peter followed Matt into the back seat. The driver started the car and Peter glanced at him, then did a double take.

"Hello Peter," Sylar said, smiling back at him.

"He said no," Matt said, with a frown at Sylar.

"Well you can at least let us give you a place to stay for the night," Sylar offered.

"What are you doing here? And why do you care where I sleep? I already paid for a hotel," Peter said.

"Peter, please come. I won't force you to help us, I just want to offer some hospitality," Sylar said with a shrug.

"You must really want something, huh?" Peter snorted. "I don't want to work for you, so don't bother trying to convince me."

Sylar didn't respond, but continued to drive.

"Well if you insist on being 'hospitable', then can you please stop by the hotel to let me get my bags," Peter said. If he really wanted to get away he would just fly.

Matt kept frowning, back and forth between them like a child between parents. Peter scowled at him for not warning him Sylar was in the car. Matt wasn't letting him get away as easily as he had made it seem.

Then Peter turned his glare on Sylar, who seemed to be the only one enjoying this. Something was different about the other man and Peter took a closer look. Sylar was wearing a three piece suite and his hair was slicked in a fashionable style. Peter snorted, at a loss. The idea of Sylar running a company was hard to grasp.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"I have a penthouse in the Hilton. I wanted to discuss this with you personally," Sylar's tone was serious.

"I will hear what you have to say, but I will take my time thinking about it, " Peter replied.

"That's fine. It doesn't matter," Sylar said, with a shrug.

"Why is that?" Peter asked, glancing at Matt.

Matt's reddened and looked away. The rest of the ride was filled with a silence that Peter didn't know how to pierce so he forced himself to be patient. There was something strange going on here, and he wasn't sure why he was letting them drag him along. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and the mystery was such that even if he wanted to tell them to go to hell, he needed to know what it was they were hiding. He had a feeling he would soon know what it was.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Predicament Chapter 4

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note:Hey people. Nothing to say except that I'm updating yay. Lucky you. Haha jk. This fic isn't as planned out as Adjustment so I'm just planning as I go. Ohwell hope you like.

Sylar's penthouse didn't impress Peter, who had grown up in similar rooms with his family. It just reminded of how lonely his life had been in those rooms, with his parents doting on Nathan, always ignoring Peter. He had left that life as soon as he was able. The fancy decor merely irritated him, and Peter stood at the entrance ignoring the shining chandelier and the flat screen television that had been on when they opened the door. He missed his apartment, his comfortable couch and his simple life.

"Please come in, Peter," Sylar said.

Matt was gawking at the room, and moving around like he was in a trance. He stared at the oriental rug, and the Rembrandt paintings. Peter snorted at the besotted look on the telepath's face, wondering if the man would like the room so much if Sylar's victims were strewn around it.

"You don't approve of the room?" Sylar asked.

Peter jumped, not realizing Sylar had ghosted right up next to him without his notice.

"It's great," Peter said, tonelessly. He shoved his hair back off of his face, and sat his luggage down against the wall and out of the way.

"You hate it. I never had this kind of luxury, but you must have been around it all your life right?" Sylar said, hitting the nail on the head.

"Why do you care?" Peter snapped, defensively.

"You're very important to our plans Peter," Sylar said, his eyes widening almost hungrily.

"How so? What do I do that is so fundamental to you? The only thing I can do is fly," Peter said.

"We saw you with us in the future," Matt said, from across the room beside the floor length window.

"You saw me doing what?" Peter asked, almost afraid to know.

"You stood beside me to run the company, and become a sign of freedom for our people. You're flight is a symbol of our strength and ability to rise above these dark times. Together we become leaders that bring peace to our kind," Sylar said.

"Our kind? Listen, I guess you think we're superheroes or something, but I'm just a normal guy. I wanted to be special, to help people, sure. By saving lives, not becoming a leader of some super cult!" Peter said, vehemently.

"You don't understand, Peter. You stand with Sylar. You guys were together..." Matt cut himself off.

"Together? What do you mean...?" Peter trailed off, his face slackened. He finally got what they were saying to him. His complexion paled as he turned to stare at Sylar's face only inches away from his watching him eagerly.

"Matt, can you give us a moment?" Sylar asked, watching only Peter.

"Sure," Matt said, leaving the room.

"Peter, don't you realize? You've been saving me all this time. I watched you when I was in your apartment, and it was like you were possessed or something. You were so desperate to help me and I didn't understand why. Now I see that you were desperate because you thought I would die," Sylar said, touching Peter's shoulder hesitantly.

"No, I was just trying to help..." Peter said, weakly. "You're not saying that... in the future we're a... couple..."

"Yes, that's what our future holds, together," Sylar told him. "I know I've hurt you. I can't take that back, but if you want to join us you just have to say the word."

Peter choked out a startled laugh, and couldn't stop from meeting Sylar's eyes.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low, trying to manipulate me! You must think I was born yesterday. There's no way you and I would ever do what you're saying," Peter yelled.

Sylar said nothing, just watched Peter with a strangely understanding expression on his face. He looked like he was thinking hard, but that he decided that Peter was the one who had to make the next move.

"I don't think this is going to work out," Peter said, finally.

"Wait, Peter," Sylar put out one hand to stop him.

"What?" Peter snapped.

"Look, you already checked out of your room at the Hyatt. Just stay here for the night and think about it. There's two double beds in Matt's room. You can room with him," Sylar said.

Peter couldn't argue with that, and the only reason was because Sylar didn't look like he cared whether Peter left or not. Although Sylar had talked about how Peter had shown an interest in Sylar, or at least concern as a human being, Sylar had not talked about Peter as more than someone who would lead their cult of super-humans. Whatever future they may or may not have seen, Peter didn't see anything in Sylar's eyes but a ambition, pure and simple.

"If you think I helped you because I'm in love with you or something then you are sorely mistaken. I help dozens of strangers the same way I helped you. So don't get a big head, Sylar," Peter said.

"No Peter, believe me. I won't, but perhaps I should be the one to let you know the same. I don't love you, and I don't think I would ever be able to love you. You're too... different," Sylar said.

"Different from who, you? Tell me something I don't know," Peter said, stalking off towards Matt's room with his bag.

He knocked on Matt's door, and Matt let him in.

"Mind if I sleep in here?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Matt said, stepping back to let him in.

Matt looked at Peter's face and smiled sheepishly. Peter sat on the bed and looked over at him, finally relaxing out of Sylar's presence.

"Matt, seriously, what did you really see? Because I refuse to accept that I was in love with that ... person." Peter sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"Look it's not like you were all over each other, so I didn't even realize it when we first got there. Hiro was helping me see the future of Sylar's company because we were scared of what he was going to do. When we went, instead of him we saw you, in a suit, managing things. Anyway, we followed you here. You and Sylar were in this building. Living together.

The company was doing good for the community, and was involved in social services and public relations, and they create companies to sell. That's how they make their big money. Other stuff too but we could see after some digging that it was a legit company. When we came back and Sylar heard that he put the pieces together himself. I don't know if it's true or what, but living together is pretty serious, don't you think?" Matt blurted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you see us kiss?" Peter asked.

"Um..." Matt hedged.

"Did you?" Peter pressed, grinding his teeth.

"Yeah, once," Matt said.

"Ok. Ok..."

Peter lay down on the bed and shut his eyes, trying to picture a relationship with Sylar. Could they stop trying to kill each other long enough to get along? Peter didn't know what Sylar's goals were or what he wanted from Peter, but now that Peter knew that this was his future he didn't know if it could be avoided.

If Peter ran away he would probably somehow end up exactly where they saw him in the future. Something was going to make him take the job managing the company. Peter wondered what it was about Sylar he could like. There didn't seem to be much emotional connection, but Peter had saved him. Did he create the beginnings of some affection? There was something about Sylar that he did seem to admire, even if it was a very small piece. Sylar was a survivor, that was for sure. His building this company proved that. Sylar didn't let other people get in his way, even if he had to plow through them. Peter was going to figure out what Sylar was up to, and then he was going to make a decision. Somehow he would have to get Sylar to show it.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Predicament Chapter 1

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: When I don't ask for reviews I get really scathing, mean reviews. Then when I tell reviewers to watch what they say I get normal good reviews. Now that I almost beg for reviews I get nothing. So I give up on reviewers since I enjoy it enough without adding more pressure to get reviews. So there. lol do whatever.

Sylar's company was in the same building as his penthouse. It was convenient and he even had a back exit of his own so that he could leave without going through the office. Peter was slightly impressed. His mixed feelings toward Sylar hadn't changed, but seeing the company for the first time he began to reevaluate his opinion. Even from the outside the place was efficient. Peter had to sign in and get a guest pass at the front desk as part of "procedure" according to Matt.

Sylar had very capable workers and they were able to fill in the gaps where he was not as experienced. Peter was in the health field so all of the jargon was new to him. Matt accompanied them on the tour, basically because the tension between Sylar and Peter was exhausting and they needed someone to help them neutralize it. Matt was friendly to Sylar as they walked, and Peter was amazed to see them talk so comfortably together. Matt must have really seen a wonderful new Sylar in the future.

"Do you want to see our results for this year? We are improving every month, it's really amazing how they use modern technology for advertisements and communication. They don't even need powers. Of course my head manager has a photographic memory, and he can triple task like you wouldn't believe," Sylar continued on, as though talking about his own children.

"How did you come across the money to start this company?" Peter asked, skeptically.

"I sold my father's store. It was profitable enough to start another company, and I had savings that I was draining before I decided to do something with my life," said Sylar.

"Oh, I see," Peter replied. He was almost disappointed at how normal this all was turning out to be. There was seemingly nothing hidden in the cracks so far, that he could disapprove of.

"I'm glad you decided to come to see the company, before making your decision, Peter," Sylar said.

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Because I think you could be a better leader than I am. I don't really... shall we say mingle well. I don't work well with others, and I need someone who has a dynamic personality, such as you do," Sylar said, with a half bow.

Peter glanced at Matt, and held his tongue wisely. He didn't know how to take that comment, because compliments from Sylar were unheard of. Even when Peter had saved Sylar's life he had been treated with contempt. If this was an act it was a very good one.

Sylar led them to his office, and on the way they passed a very blond, very perky secretary. Peter raised his eyebrows at Sylar, who didn't even notice his inquiring look. They entered the office which was impeccable with a modern black desk and silver and leather chair. It was nothing like Nathan's old office, and this made Peter sigh in relief. Working in a corporate building was bad enough without having to be reminded of his brother at every turn.

The walk to the desk was a long one, and was easily intimidating to anyone who entered Sylar's office. The entire room was basic black and white, with silver here and there. There was little personality in it, and no clock anywhere. Peter found that strange, but didn't comment on it, since Sylar was as alien to Peter as Peter was to him.

Matt was obviously comfortable there, because he opened the first drawer of Sylar's desk and pulled out a list of names of all of the company's workers, with every fourth or fifth one highlighted.

"This is our list of specials in the office," Matt said, handing it to Peter.

"You made a list?" Peter said, glancing down the rows of names in dismay.

"Yes, we have been keeping track." Sylar said, cooly.

Peter took the list and ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it away.

"What did you do that for?" Matt asked, jumping up.

"You had no right to rip that document," Sylar said, icily.

"You're wrong about that, Sylar. If you think I am going to let you keep a list of people with powers when you know that they are being hunted down by the government... then you're sorely mistaken. How dare you jeopardize their lives?" Peter said, feeling shaken. How could they be so blind? "If you have any copies of this list, you better destroy them right now. Or else I'm leaving for good."

Sylar looked furious for a few minutes, and Peter thought he wouldn't be able to leave if it came to a fight. Then Sylar's shoulders relaxed and he sat down heavily behind the desk. Sylar pulled up a file on his computer and deleted it completely from the computer and the recycle file. It was gone. He turned the screen to show Peter who nodded and sat down as well, drained. Matt glanced at Sylar, looking slightly guilty and surprised at Peter's reaction, and Sylar's subsequent response.

"Thank you," Peter said, relieved that was over.

"I hope you realize this building has more security than just the guards at the bottom floor. We have a certain number of people who are paid to simply watch, and some of them are _unique,_" Sylar bragged.

"That doesn't excuse you having such a list, but I am glad to hear about the extra security," Peter acknowledged.

"Fine, if you are satisfied, we can move on. We still have to explain what our intelligence tells us about the disappearances of certain people from the city. These are people who we know for a fact are gifted, and therefore we are tracking the abductions as closely as possible," Sylar said.

"What does this have to do with your company?" Peter asked.

"Everything. Some of our clients will pay good money to track down missing family members," Sylar said, smiling broadly. "They want to find their loved ones and liberate them."

"You can do that?" Peter asked, thinking back to that time in the middle of the desert. He had been shaken awake and the first thing he'd seen was Sylar. The smell of blood came back to him and he measured Sylar's fierce expression.

"We will," Sylar replied. "We already have."

"Fine, you have. So why do you need me?" Peter asked, fed up with the whole thing.

Sylar's face went blank and he looked puzzled. Peter raised his eyebrows, but he was really not surprised. Sylar understood how things worked on a technical level, but when it came to complicated matters he simply bypassed human relationships as unimportant.

"You're charismatic," Matt said, jumping in when Sylar failed to respond. "You are better than us at getting people to follow you, Peter. At least that's what I thought when I saw you at the head of the company. I know you would be good at it."

"What's in it for me? If I decide to join that is. If I do all of this I want something back, not just a paycheck," Peter said, spontaneously.

"What do you want? You're not getting ownership of the company," Sylar argued.

"Of course not. I don't want that. What I do want is something more valuable. Every decision made about our 'kind' must be run by me first, otherwise I walk. Deal?" Peter asked, holding out his hand.

"Oh, is that all?" Sylar asked.

"Yes, but I mean it. I want to know everything that you know about what is going on, and I want to have complete control over these decisions you're making regarding the government and those with powers. That includes the ones that work here and those that don't. Do you realize what I'm saying?" Peter confirmed it.

"Yes, I see. Well if that's what you want, then I will have to do my part. That can't be your only job, Peter. You need to be a part of the company full time, not just whenever an emergency happens," Sylar said.

"Fine, I'm on board. I want to read the contract before I sign of course," Peter smiled.

Peter was surprised at how seriously Sylar was actually being about his company. It made Peter feel a little better about trusting him. After the tour was finally over, Matt and Peter left the building to find some lunch. Sylar was busy when they walked out, and Peter had glanced over his shoulder to see him arguing with the man who was the head secretary of the company. They both looked very stressed out. Just before Peter looked away Sylar glanced at him, and his expression became somewhat guarded. Peter waved awkwardly, and turned back to follow Matt to the elevator. They got out into the breezy air and Peter smiled a little, hopeful that this was the new beginning they needed to move forward successfully.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Predicament Chapter 6

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I wrote in the description of this fic that it is a slash fic. If you're still not getting it... it means GAY! Are you all awake now? Welcome back... I don't like to write trashy stuff but I do enjoy my slash fics. And yes Peter and Sylar are my favorite slash couple for Heroes. If you don't like it then feel free to be on your way. Otherwise if you are interested, I will do my best to make it as entertaining and adorable as I find Sylar and Peter. ^.^ EDITED!

* * *

><p>The next morning Peter felt restless. He didn't have much to do since Sylar told him to take off to tie up loose ends while the contract was written up. Matt went to meet with Hiro in a suit and tie to Peter's surprise. Apparently they had teamed up as Ando was back in Japan on personal business, and were tracking down missing peoples. Peter hadn't realized how serious they all were about this until he saw Matt dressed like a mafioso... or a former cop.<p>

Since he had nothing else to do, Peter decided to try and track down his mother. He had no idea where she might be. Nobody answered the phone at the house, and he may as well be emailing himself for all he knew. Peter got off the subway and walked alone toward the Petrelli house, worrying about whether or not she was alright. He saw the dark windows as he approached and frowned at how vacant it looked.

The house was impeccable, thanks to the servants. He knew the codes for the back gate and punched it in quickly, wondering if this was a good idea. His mother could find a way to meet up with him if she wanted, but since she hadn't Peter was getting anxious. There was no sign of anything out of place from the outside. The only proof of his mother's presence was her taste in decor, and the flowers that were blooming in the sunny yard.

Peter pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and let himself in. There was nobody around so he continued further inside. Peter was walking up the stairs when he felt something painful on his neck. Just as he went to touch it, he got dizzy and he began to black out. The last thing he remembered was voices shouting as he fell onto the stairs.

He had been too careless.

It had to have been hours later when Peter half woke, disoriented and confused on the floor of a car. He was blindfolded and bound, and when he began to move he was kicked in the head. Peter didn't budge after that despite the pain in his body and his discomfort. The car seemed to make a lot of sharp turns, and he could hear the noise of the city outside the vehicle. They had not gone far, that much was clear. When he was dragged out of the car, Peter blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"What is Sylar planning?" A man asked him, for the third time.<p>

"I don't know," Peter said, hoarsely.

"How could you not know? You have been working with him, so you must know that much," the bald man shouted.

Peter's head seemed too small for his brain, and he could feel his pulse beating against his skull. It hurt, and this man didn't believe him at all. For a while Peter ignored his questions. Then he hit Peter until he had to start again, answering the same questions and telling him what little he knew.

They wanted to know about the company, Sylar, Hiro, Matt. It seemed Peter was the weakest link, so they had come after him. He sat on an uncomfortable metal chair that dug into his back as he was struck again and again. He was bleeding in several places, including his mouth, ear, and forehead.

"He set you up, you know? He let us catch you because he doesn't really care if other people get hurt," the man said softly in Peter's ear.

"Fuck you," Peter whispered, spitting out blood.

"No, you're the one who got fucked over. He's using you to get his company going and get people to trust him, when really he has no use for a nurse who's only power is to fly," the bald man said.

The man had done his research, and Peter couldn't deny any of it. He had a feeling that Sylar was using him, but for once he also saw a glimmer of hope in something. The fact that Matt and Hiro were in on it had made it seem like a legitimate deal. Now, sitting alone in a dark room with a glass wall and cement floor, he wasn't certain anymore.

The bald man wore a uniform like an army officer, and his voice barked with a southern kind of twang that got on Peter's nerves. After four hours of interrogation the man was showing signs of frustration. Peter had been frustrated from the third question, and he didn't change his story once.

"Maybe you need some more motivation?" The man said, pulling out a tazer from his pocket. He activated it and zapped the air with a threatening motion toward Peter.

Peter didn't let it show on his face, but he was sickened and terrified. This was way out of his depth, and he had never been tazed in his life. He had seen people with tazer burns before, as a medic, but he'd never seen it, much less experienced it.

The first shock of the tazer touching his side was not as numbing as he had hoped. Peter screamed in agony, as the pain washed through him. It was terrible. The man finally let go of the button, and moved forward to ask a question. It went on like that for a while.

Peter was unconscious again after an hour of this treatment so he wasn't even awake when the alarm went off in the hallway. He came to gradually, realizing that there was something going on outside of his own torment. Then he saw that the door was opened to his room, and that Sylar stood in the doorway looking at him.

Peter picked his head up to look at Sylar, his hair dripping sweat against his face. Sylar entered the cell, broke Peter's handcuffs, and pulled him up. Without a word he pulled Peter up and over his shoulder, ignoring Peter's groans of pain.

The building looked like it had been under siege. Bodies were laying dead on the way down the hall, and Peter almost threw up on Sylar's back. He was too ill to kick up a fuss though, and couldn't speak while Sylar dropped him into the unmarked car parked outside. All of the cameras he saw were broken or dangling useless by their wires. Peter breathed out a laugh and leaned his head against the tinted window of the car.

"You look like shit, Petrelli," Sylar commented as he put it in gear.

"Thanks," Peter said, weakly. "I feel like shit, too."

"You are such a tool. You went to your mother's house? I could have told you that they have it staked out!" Sylar asked, irritably.

"Why do you care?" Peter snapped, not up to defending himself.

The rest of the drive was silent, except for Peter's muffled sobs. He couldn't keep it in, and it helped block out the pain in his broken skin. By the time they got back he was completely drained. He thought he saw Sylar look over at him, but his blurry vision had not been clear enough to be sure.

They ended up in the dark parking garage under Sylar's building. Peter finally got himself under control enough to let Sylar open the door, and carry him to the elevator.

"Nobody uses this elevator but myself, Matt and Hiro," Sylar informed him.

"How'd you find me?" Peter asked, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. Peter's hand held his side, gingerly.

"I had you followed. I wasn't sure if I could trust you yet," Sylar said.

"It's none of your business where I go. If I didn't want to work with you I would just leave..." Peter said, weakly. "I wouldn't stab you in the back. I'm not like you."

"Really," Sylar said, with a sardonic laugh.

"Yes, actually-"

Sylar cut him off, by kissing him.

Peter froze, and then he pushed Sylar away. His back ached, and he was breathless from pain. Not to mention surprise.

"I thought you weren't interested in me?" Peter asked.

"I said I didn't love you, there's a difference," Sylar shrugged.

"Don't mess with me Sylar. I'll break your jaw," Peter threatened. He wasn't kidding, he was definitely not in the mood for this.

"I'm not 'messing' with you. Apparently, from our future I **could** fall in love with you Peter, but for now I'm just interested," Sylar said, confidently.

"I **could **fall for you, too. But considering the fact that I just got tortured by a psycho, I don't think that's going to happen today. So please lay off," Peter snapped. Sylar's face looked a little disappointed, but he rallied well.

"I was worried about you," Sylar said, with a shrug.

Sylar was definitely not aware of how to deal with other people, and Peter followed him at a careful distance as they walked.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Predicament Chapter 7

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: bla bla bla. REVIEW!

Peter lay on the couch facing the huge window that showed the city from high above. He was ignoring Sylar in favor of mulling over his short interrogation. The pain killers Matt had given him had kicked in which helped him relax and take stock. Sylar had been gone all day, leaving Peter space and time to come to terms with what happened. He had gone through shock long after he had expected to, when he was alone, thankfully. After puking up the entire contents of his stomach, Peter dry heaved until he almost burst a blood vessel in his eye. When that was over, he lay in bed trembling violently.

The large penthouse turned out to be a godsend to him, and he was glad to be back. The large amount of space made Peter feel less trapped, and the high security gave him a sense of safety. The large television was a comfort to him as well, distracting him from his constant flashbacks.

By the time Matt and Sylar returned Peter was sluggish but hungry. His burns were painful but he knew it could have been much worse. Matt was reading him off and on, but Peter ignored him. It was impossible for either of them to turn off their power, and Peter didn't feel ashamed of his reactions to what had happened to him. He just wanted to forget about it, but even so the memories kept rising up, like a wave. When they ate dinner, Matt's face became increasingly pale. Peter rubbed his head, feeling nauseous.

"Are you guys alright?" Sylar asked, slowing his pace to look back and forth between them. They both looked at Sylar like he'd grown a second head.

"Great," Peter said, numbly. "I'm full. I think I'm going to go lay on the couch again."

"Ok," Sylar said.

Peter put the TV on high so he couldn't hear Matt telling Sylar that Peter was reliving his abduction every other minute. It wasn't their business, but of course living together it was hard not to know, especially with a telepath in the mix. Peter put on a neutral sitcom, hoping that nothing violent would happen within the half hour episode. He'd had enough to last a lifetime.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" Sylar asked, from behind him.

Peter blinked up and realized he had almost fallen asleep. It took him a moment to process what the other man had said. Peter's head felt full of cotton.

"If it doesn't heal by tomorrow I guess I probably will," Peter shrugged.

"I meant... Do you want to talk about what happened? I guess I didn't get there quite as fast as I thought," Sylar said, sitting beside Peter.

"No, you saved me, and I appreciate that. I don't really want to talk about it, if you don't mind," Peter said.

"I'm sorry," Sylar said.

Peter hadn't realized that Sylar cared. He had lost control on the way home, but Sylar hadn't said anything to him about it. Maybe he was trying to let Peter have his dignity. Peter was surprised that Sylar could be that thoughtful.

Peter felt a strange sort of warmth growing for Sylar, but he was wary of the vulnerability it brought. Peter had always been a people person, and wanted to get attached to others. Therefore he was often disappointed, as he had his trust broken over and over. Sylar was clearly trouble and Peter was going to be watching his every move carefully from now on.

"The man that interrogated me told me that you're trying to use me," Peter said softly.

"What did you say to him?" Sylar asked.

"I said, 'Fuck you,'" Peter replied.

Sylar seemed to think on it for a moment, scratching his chin and shifting in his seat. Peter turned off the Television, and peered at Sylar. It seemed that Sylar was becoming much more open and interesting than before.

"I'm not using you, Peter," Sylar told him, not blinking once.

Peter sat there waiting for an explanation that never came, and finally he sighed, trying to accept it. Sylar was not going to change all at once, but he seemed like he was opening up a little. Seeing Peter becoming weakened had obviously shaken him. Sylar's eyes kept looking over at Peter as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Your hair's longer," Peter said, changing the subject awkwardly.

"So?" Sylar said, sitting back, a little self conscious.

Peter didn't say anything else, he just lay there mulling over everything. Sylar was watching him, with an intensity that Peter tried to ignore. Eventually, his eyes slid shut of their own accord, and Peter felt the couch spring up as Sylar left him there. Peter thought he felt something soft being laid on top of him but he didn't wake up enough to figure out what it was.

The experience haunted him for the better part of three weeks, but Peter realized that he had to get up and do something to keep it from taking over his life. Against Sylar and Matt's objections, Peter decided to start working with them. They thought he was rushing into things since his "kidnapping". Peter told them in no uncertain terms that this was his first and final offer to work for them and he would start now or not at all. Then Sylar caved, and Matt conceded that it would probably be good for Peter in the long run.

Peter felt like a child between Sylar and Matt, as though he was always being cared for. It wasn't a bad thing, but as an adult he wanted to be able to feel comfortable on his own and not always watch his back for government agents looking for a guinea pig. When he felt well enough, Peter packed up his stuff and decided that it was time to go.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Predicament Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I actually really like this fic a lot. lol I don't know about you...

Peter had been arguing for half an hour about moving into his own apartment. Matt, Hiro and Sylar were concerned about his safety, and kept mentioning his recent brush with the agency. After about five minutes Sylar had stormed off, in a temper, unable to move Peter from his decision. As Peter continued to negotiate with Matt and Hiro, he couldn't help but glance at Sylar's tense back, as he glared out the wall length window down at the city.

"I appreciate your concern Matt, but I really need my own space. I'm going crazy here. I need a place where I can lock the door and be alone. I know you guys are like the three musketeers or something, but I've been living alone up till now, and I need that again if I'm going to heal," Peter said, using his trump card.

"Fine, move then, but at least stay close," Matt said, as suggestively as possible.

"Yeah, you can stay in this building!" Hiro exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Peter said, grimacing. He already worked there, he didn't really want to be there all the time.

"But those men from the agency are watching your every move. This building has a grocery and a Rite Aid in it," Matt pointed out, helpfully.

"We're not trying to control you, we are just concerned for you, as friends," Hiro added. He put on his most innocent expression and Peter had to smile back at him.

From the far end of the room, Peter saw Sylar look over hopefully and he finally shrugged.

"Fine, but I want to be on a different floor," Peter said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Done!" Matt said, putting out a hand.

Peter shook it slowly, not sure what he was getting himself into. But he had to get out of this room, and get his own space away from the psychic and the psycho. No offense Matt.

"None taken," Matt smiled.

"What?" Hiro asked, glancing back and forth at them.

"Nothing," Peter said, grinning back.

"There's a few apartments in this building that are currently empty," Sylar said, finally joining them.

"Ok, when can I take the tour? Do I need to talk to a realter?" Peter asked.

"Well, no..." Matt said, glancing at Sylar.

"Since I own the building I can show you around," Sylar said, a toothy smirk growing on his face.

"You... own it? The whole building?" Peter asked, incredulously.

"Of course," Sylar replied.

"I want all copies of the keys. If you barge into my room I'm out," Peter threatened.

"Certainly," Sylar agreed immediately.

Peter followed behind him doubtfully. He was going to make sure that he was allotted his privacy no matter what. Sylar led him down the stairs- since they both hated taking the elevator- and showed him three apartments on the floor below Sylar's. They were huge, almost too big. They were almost as big as Sylar's room and Peter was feeling as comfortable as he felt in his parent's house. Which meant completely out of place, and feeling like a servant.

"Anything smaller?" Peter asked, trying not to cringe and run from the room.

"Smaller than this? Really Peter, you'd think you were afraid of big spaces," Sylar said.

"No, I just like enough space for one person. That's just personal preference, Sylar," Peter responded.

Sylar sighed, and locked the door of the third room.

"Fine, but if this isn't small enough you'll be in a cardboard box in the side alley," Sylar said, sarcastically.

"Let's see it," Peter replied.

The room was slightly smaller than his old apartment but he was satisfied. There was a window facing each direction and Peter thought that he liked the feeling of privacy that small windows brought him more than the bigger window in Sylar's room.

"This is great," Peter said, taking a look in the bedroom.

"You like it?" Sylar asked, quietly.

"Yeah, sure. It's not quite like my old apartment but it's good to have my own space," Peter said.

"I see," Sylar said.

He was standing in the doorway of the apartment as if in protest. Peter noticed the tension in Sylar's stance and snorted softly.

"You don't like it," Peter said.

"No," Sylar said.

"I need my own space, and time to get used to this. You may have seen the future but I didn't and even if I had, how can I trust that everything in it will come true?" Peter said.

"Do you think that I created this company just because I saw it's completion?" Sylar shot back.

Peter stopped and thought carefully.

"We wouldn't work out together, we're too different," Peter said, wearily.

"How do you know? You won't even look at me," Sylar snapped.

Peter met his eyes, finally and glared at him.

"I need time to think about this. Just give me time to adjust," Peter argued.

"Fine. Here's your key. You can order furniture online and have it delivered if you want to," Sylar said, handing the key over.

"Thanks," Peter said.

Sylar pressed the key to his hand, and clasped Peter's hands to his for a moment before letting go. Peter watched him, confused and uncomfortable while Sylar met his eyes. Finally he broke his gaze and walked to the door. Peter followed him back up to the penthouse and grabbed his bags. He was desperate to get away, and he would sleep on the floor if he had to.

"Take a pillow at least," Matt said, from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Take the mattress," Sylar added, rolling his eyes.

Peter did.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Predicament Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I've been stuck on this chapter for a while. Thanks for your patience.

Peter's back hit Sylar's desk, and the wall of the office shattered into a thousand glass shards. The tiny splinters hit Sylar but he didn't release Peter.

"Get off! You bastard!" Peter snarled.

Shouts came from the office and they heard people running toward them. The security guards stopped at the entrance, knowing full well that Peter and Sylar were two people who could stop their interference. They stepped back as two more men joined them.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, his face red and bewildered.

"My mother is captured! He knew all this time! He knew," Peter shouted, struggling against Sylar's grip on him.

"Calm down Peter," Sylar said.

"I'm going, now get off!" Peter shouted, struggling desperately.

The staff was moving off to the other side of the large office room, alarmed by the sudden argument. Peter didn't care. His ears were ringing and he barely noticed anything around him. All he knew was his mother was in danger, and Sylar had lied to him.

"Peter, stop!" Hiro pleaded. His normally happy expression was replaced with concern, but he didn't look sorry at all.

"She's alive, and in perfect health. We made sure," Matt said.

"How long have you known about this? Sylar?" Peter asked, struggling against a hold that was reinforced with an unearthly power.

"A week," Sylar said, softly.

Peter flinched. He couldn't help but feel betrayed, after trusting them so completely for months. Peter had worked with them, lived right beside them, always worrying about Angela. Peter had talked about her almost every day since her disappearance. They had known for a week and they kept it from Peter? Sylar felt him relax and cautiously released him.

Peter stood, just trying to breath for a moment, glaring down at his hands.

"Peter there's something you have to know-" Matt started.

"I've heard enough. You have no right to keep something like this from me. I should level this building," Peter said.

Peter was trembling with a rage that he couldn't evade. Matt shook his head, as if to confirm what they all knew. Peter would never do that. Yet a red haze was coming over his mind and he was actually imagining the destructive force he could and should wield over everyone. He was that angry. Imagining it wasn't enough though and before he could think he moved.

Peter hit Sylar as hard as he could. It was a shock when his fist connected and nobody made a move to stop him. Peter and Sylar were both brought to their knees by it and Peter knelt there, his hair covering his face for a moment. Sylar was sprawled out along the glass strewn floor. The look of calm resignation was infuriating.

"I'm going alone, and I'm not coming back," Peter growled.

"No!" Hiro said, stepping forward.

Just as Hiro began to blink and create a time pause, Peter flew. He was gone with a rush of determination and anger. All of his powers and memories of other's powers were concentrated on propelling him out of the office window. The glass exploded out before he got there. Then he met the sky with Nathan's face behind his eyes and Angela's voice in his ears.

If Sylar thought that he would get away with this he was wrong. Peter flew into the cold damp clouds higher and higher, and after a while his body was numb. His hand was throbbing though, and when he glanced at it he noticed the blood there. It wasn't his. Peter sighed and finally landed. He was more exhausted and spent than he had been in a while. Anger was not his forte, and Peter wished he could have thought more clearly instead of flying off the handle. It seemed he was always testy with Sylar, and he didn't like it. The man made Peter behave like another person entirely. It was not something Peter felt entirely comfortable with.

Sylar had told him enough information so that Peter would be able to find her on his own. She was being kept in a facility in New Mexico where the government did experiments on their kind. Peter had gone in to talk to Sylar about office supplies. It had been a normal morning, until Sylar had gotten a call in the middle of their mundane discussion. Peter could remember Sylar's face when he answered the phone, and Sylar's expression when he glanced at Peter. Peter had demanded to know what was going on and Sylar had told him. Angela had been tracked by Sylar's men. Used as a guinea pig in a government center for freaks like them. At first Peter had been relieved, until Sylar's face betrayed him and made Peter realize that he had been deceived.

Peter was going to have to find her, then rescue her. There was no plan, only action. Fortunately for him he had been informed about the agency and knew their strengths and weaknesses. For starters they were very clever at disguising themselves as normal FBI at times. He made it to New Mexico, and found himself a motel. Peter only had his wallet and the clothes on his back. By the time his head hit the bleached white pillow and the styrofoam blanket Peter was asleep.

The next morning Peter woke with renewed purpose. He was going to get his mother, and he would kill if they tried to stop him. The building was windowless, and completely white. There was only one door. Peter laughed a little desperately at the sight of it, and then proceeded to the door with a reckless abandon. His mother was in there, waiting for him. If Peter didn't save her she would probably die in this prison.

As soon as Peter touched the door he was surrounded by armed men, aiming machine guns at him. Peter glanced back at them, then burst through the door. He flew through the building, rocketing forward with extra force. Then he followed his instincts, going lower into the building instead of higher. The stronger powers were usually kept in small rooms like cages. As far as Peter could figure she would be kept there. He forced his way in and made it down to a dark basement. The small rooms were lined up there like a prison, except with large reinforced glass walls. He could see men laying in there, some awake and watching him. One man stood in the middle of his room staring at Peter. Peter stopped, frozen. It was his own face looking back at him. Then Peter took a step closer, frightened and fascinated.

Suddenly the door where he'd forced open fell away as a metal door lowered in it's place. An alarm was going off in the background. Peter glanced back to where his double stood and found a very old man there. The man smiled at him mockingly as if to say what a fool Peter was. Then a misty gas began to fill the room.

A monitor went on in the corner and Peter finally saw her. Angela's face was in the monitor and she was not smiling. She looked completely serene if a little grim.

"Peter, I knew you would come," Angela said, her voice resigned.

"Mom? Where are you? We have to get out of here," Peter shouted, glancing around for a possible escape route.

"No Peter. I am staying, and so are you," Angela said.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Predicament

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: Somewhere in between a nervous breakdown and going to Japan. I hope my nerves can make it.

Peter was willing to do anything they asked him to. He stood up from the cot he had been laying on. The light came on suddenly and the door of the room opened. An old man stood there, smiling at him in an odd way. Peter didn't respond with a smile though. He merely walked up to the door and stepped out as the man gestured for him to do. The place was spotless and had an aroma of ammonia and sulfur.

Peter couldn't say how long he had been there, but he did know that there were a lot of people. The floors were always shaking with the sounds of stomping feet. He heard voices during the day, when they left him to himself. Peter didn't feel any way or another about it. The time alone wasn't good nor bad, it just was. Somehow he always expected it when they came for him, but he didn't know why.

The briefing room was dim, with one full length mirror on the wall. Peter didn't even notice it. He was looking at the papers on the desk. There were several pictures of men there, from the military. The smiling man sat across from Peter while another man stood over him. For an hour he talked, making plans and adjusting them while Peter listened. They were all power heads of different corporations, and government powers. Peter didn't recognize any of them, even though they all looked vaguely familiar.

When it was over, Peter tailed the smiling man out and to a black Ford outside. They drove for a long time before they got out again. The smiling man and Peter walked into the motel, and passed the empty front desk. They passed a maid pushing a cart slowly, her maids outfit a dull blue color. She got onto the elevator as Peter lost sight of her. They got to room 506 and Peter kicked down the door. He picked up the metal shoe horn and pierced the man's heart. All the while a woman that was much too young to be there was screaming. She held a white blanket around her and screamed as the man slowly bled out onto the cheap carpet.

The gun got boring sometimes.

Peter stepped over the stain and back out the door where the smiling man waited. They got back into the car and drove on. Six more times they stopped at a location. Sometimes a home, other times a restaurant or hotel. In every location Peter did his job and walked back out to the car without interference. Finally when they were done they went back to the base. It was night by then and Peter lay down on his little cot in his windowless room and went to sleep. He couldn't see the smiling man but Peter knew that he was there. Peter could see him just behind his eyes.

Time moved slowly for Peter. There were only two things in his life. The room where he slept, and the car that brought him out to kill. These two things were more vivid than even the smiling man, because Peter couldn't remember a time without these things. He was the gun he held and the clothes he wore. There was nothing else.

Sometimes they went on longer trips to other countries. There he would even stay in a hotel room with the smiling man. Those places seemed alien in many ways, but Peter often couldn't put his finger on why the people would like at him funny. Peter didn't talk much, so perhaps that was why. Peter looked at the different clothes, and the words that he couldn't translate but was indifferent to it. Peter would lean against a wall and doze while the smiling man spoke very softly to the flight attendants.

"He's not well," the man whispered. "I must take him to the doctor. His mind is gone."

The people spoke in hushed tones around Peter, and avoided his eyes after that.

Then he was sent to New York and failed to kill the target. An unmistakable problem for the people Peter worked for. Peter tried though, but it was no use. He was a man, around Peter's age. It was strange when the bullet missed. The target stared at him, and then dodged the bullet like it was a leaf that blew by slowly. Peter gasped studying the man carefully. He had a dangerous look about him, and very dark eyes. The oxygen seemed to have gone from Peter's body all at once. He was breathing hard.

"Peter?" The man whispered, his face crumpling in anguish.

That made Peter pause as he was about to pull the trigger again. None of the other targets ever seemed to know him. The man tried to step closer, and Peter instinctually raised the gun from the man's heart to his head. Peter's hair fell into his eyes, distracting him. His gun trembled slightly in his hands, and he hesitated.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, frowning.

"What? Peter, you-" the man started, looking at Peter more closely. "What happened to you?"

The building they stood next to was a huge sky scraper. Peter glanced up at it, somewhat distracted. The smiling man was watching them from the car across the street, parked illegally. Peter glanced at him and back to the man that knew his name. Somehow he knew they were connected. Peter suddenly wanted to get away. He didn't know what was going on, and he was getting confused. The man took a step forward, lowering his hand that he'd had between them.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked, confused and a little amazed. "You dodged it."

"Don't you remember? No I pushed it aside. It's my power," the man replied. "You have power too. Peter -"

Peter shook his head. There was no power beyond the gun and his infallible aim. Then the smiling man opened the door of the car, and Peter stepped back toward him. Peter took another slow step back and into the street. It was thankfully empty. The man seemed to want to follow but held back. The man was afraid, nervous for some reason. But he knew Peter. He knew what Peter didn't know. It almost made Peter interested to know why that was. Almost. Then as Peter got into the car and met his eyes one last time, curiously. The man looked distressed. Peter wondered why he didn't use his powers again. The expression on his face had been torn.

That night laying on his cot, in that small room, Peter had a dream about him. The man had the power to kill in the dream, and he tried to kill Peter. After that a chubby man suddenly appeared. The newcomer was there suddenly, as if he were not really part of the dream. Peter moved on, trying to find the other one, the killer. Then his memories of all the people Peter assassinated were coming back to him with startling speed. It was odd. The man stood beside Peter like watching a film, his face horrified. His mouth was opened wide with shock until suddenly the dream ended.

For a moment he tried to stay asleep but suddenly he woke up. It was the middle of the night. Sweat was pouring down his face and onto his white shirt. Peter sat up, and wiped his face. After a while he calmed down. It had been a very strange dream. Those men were different, they were something new in Peter's simple world. They were definitely connected to Peter's killings. Part of Peter was very excited, his heart pounding and his mind racing. Another side was very calm, and cool. He wasn't really interested in them beyond if he had to kill them. The powers were merely a roadblock. Somehow he would have to get around them. Peter lay back down and slept the rest of the night.

The next day he killed another politician. His daughter tried to stop him so Peter killed her too. Then he went back to his white room, and lay on his cot. Peter lay awake, somehow shaken for the first time since he had come to that room whenever that was. he was afraid to know the truth. Peter didn't really want to know, just as he didn't think it would be long before he found out.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Predicament Chapter 11

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: I'm going to Japan soon! Yay. I don't know if I will finish this fic before then but I will not quit writing it. Its fun.

Peter sometimes had nightmares about a life he did not remember, and somehow they seemed to coincide with the men he had been unable to assassinate. The smiling man was with him more often than before, but somehow Peter began to find time to get away from him. He would slip off to the bathroom alone, and take his time. It was enough that he did this, during the day when they were on a job, and he would start to feel like a fog was lifting. Peter stood there in front of the mirror, and saw images of a life that couldn't possibly be. He was falling, in the vague images, and someone was with him. They were floating. Peter shook his head, and put both hands to his eyes, pressing down and trying to recall if this was possible. The man wore a suite, and had perfectly styled hair, his eyes were wide and frightened.

"Pete!" A voice stirred his memories, touching his emotions that for a while he hadn't even realized he had.

Then Peter heard a knock and he opened the door.

"Nathan..." the words fell from his lips, but he didn't really know what they meant.

"What did you say?" The woman at the door asked. She wore a red skirt suit, her hair curled back in a tight bun. She looked like the man in his memory, but he was just forming the question when the image slipped away.

The smiling man had come for him and Peter looked at him with expectation. Peter took the revolver he was offered and the file with the photos in them. The smiling man looked tired for some reason, his face seemed less intense and he was somewhat distracted. Peter asked him a few details of the job before following him to the car.

They took turns driving to the city, and got there in five hours. It was like every city they went to. Tall buildings, and crowds of people with their minds on their own business. Peter didn't really know which city is was, he just knew how to get there somehow. It was strange to just know what highway to take and which lanes to get into. Peter was distracted slightly by the length of his hair, which had begun to get out of control. It seemed to him that if he had the time he would like it shorter.

The smiling man fell asleep, so when they got to the hotel Peter parked and left him in the car. Peter walked to the nearby gas station store and went inside. He had some cash so he bought a hot dog. Suddenly he was starving and bought two more, wolfing them down like he hadn't eaten in days.

Then he went to go back to the hotel and almost bumped into a man who didn't let him pass when he tried to. Peter met his eyes, trying to ask him to move. The man studied him closely. Peter did recognize him distantly, like a rising tide that had been held back for too long. His dark eyes were hypnotic and strange. Peter stepped back and someone pulled Peter's gun out of his belt strap. Peter whipped around but the person was already gone, as though they had vanished.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, getting angry.

"I'm your future," the man said. "You want to kill me Peter?"

"I-" Peter began.

It was then that the mist seemed to fall away and his mind was suddenly opened. The clarity of thought and time came to him like a nightmare that he had not realized was going on around him. Peter gasped and after one terrible moment of understanding he felt his legs give out.

"He's going to pass out," someone said from behind him.

"I've got him," the man said, taking a step forward as Peter's mind went black.

* * *

><p>Peter opened his eyes, and found himself in a private facility, and a private room. He lay in a hospital bed and was extremely disoriented for a moment. There was an IV attached to his wrist. Peter ripped it out of his arm, and struggled out of the bed. He felt perfectly fine, except that his mind was buzzing. Just as he stood up off of the bed he heard footsteps and the door opened. Peter sat back on the bed and stared at Sylar, who seemed relieved to see him. Or relieved to see that he remembered everything.<p>

"Sylar," Peter said, turning away from him.

"Welcome back Peter. It took us a while to track you down. We finally separated you from that creep your mom hired..."

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Peter groaned.

"Peter..."

"Don't. You knew what was happening..." Peter said haltingly. "How long was I there? How long was I killing people?"

"Peter, you don't feel guilty about those people, do you? You were being controlled by a man with a power to manipulate. They kept moving you, it wasn't easy to get to you. Angela was in on it, don't you get it?" Sylar said.

Peter grit his teeth, thinking back through his haze of memories, where his mother would come in and sometimes she would speak but not often. Was Angela being controlled too or just him?

"Why would they choose me?" Peter asked, exhausted and badly hurt.

"You're the closest to me, and the most vulnerable," Sylar said. "They are trying to destroy what I'm doing. They know they could never manipulate me, I'd just kill them and take their power."

"Don't say that, it makes me sick," Peter said, shaking his head. "I shot them all. I hit them point blank ... I should turn myself in, I should be arrested."

"No!" Sylar shouted, surprising them both. "I can't let them take you away from me. Not when I just got you back..."

Sylar grabbed Peter's hands in his and squeezed them.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I should have come sooner. I'm so sorry, it's my fault," Sylar said, crouching in front of him. "Please Peter..."

Peter shook his head, but his heart seemed to rise in his chest. He wanted to tell Sylar that he could take care of himself and he didn't blame him, but instead he felt the tears well up. When they began to fall Sylar pulled Peter into his chest and Peter couldn't stop himself. He clung to Sylar, his enemy and his friend. Somehow their past seemed to converge and the fear he once felt became a power he could rely on. Sylar was now someone he could not live without. Peter didn't know what he would be without him.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Predicament Chapter 12

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I dont own Heroes.

Author's note: I had a really bad week. Being angry helps me write so i guess thats one good result lol.

It was after a week of barely eating and of Sylar and Matt trying to bully him into taking care of himself, that something snapped. Peter was in his small room, in bed on the fifth day. Someone had opened his curtains to let the light in while he slept. Peter got out of bed just long enough to shut them. Every time Peter locked the door Sylar would intrude on his punishing solitude and force his company on Peter. Matt also came but would stare mutely at Peter more often than not. The thoughts on Peter's full mind were better left unmentioned. Peter had screamed at Matt the first and last time he had tried to address them. Matt had been so astonished that Peter was so far unraveled that he didn't even argue. Just left and half an hour later returned with a Dominos pizza.

Sylar was less inclined to hold back, and had no problems responding to Peter's angry comments and rude attitude. Yet Sylar's unbreakable calm was more hurtful to Peter than an argument would have been. Peter refused their company yet it was thrust upon him at random times during the day and night. Despite the fact that both men worked they came by with breakfast and lunch and even kept Peter updated on the specials under their payroll. They needed Peter to make decisions and asked him to hurry back to his position. The office was "lonely" without him.

Peter couldn't help but remember exploding glass and him attacking the company president in front of a crowd of office workers.

The other recollections were even more difficult to diffuse once his brain began to ignite them. Peter lay there awake each night, watching the memories that had been suppressed for so long. His mother, asking him to use a close range gun for better accuruacy. The smiling man, always there, speaking to Peter in rhymes and hypnotising him. The dozens of deaths he had caused, each one a politician or company president. He knew for a fact that one of them had been a special man, with powers. They were too weak to use against Peter though. Or maybe the shock had been too abrupt. A gun in the face does that, and a bullet even more so.

Peter knew that he wasn't directly at fault. Yet their faces were a terrible reminder of another loss. It was Nathan's face that he was seeing on everybody he had murdered. But that was just his mind spinning out of control. Peter needed to hit the breaks and rest but he couldn't.

Peter was had lost so much time and now he felt like he was trying to recapture it. His confusion was warring with anger, and no small amount of fear. What else had he done? Maybe he couldn't remember everything. He could have been forced to do any number of things for those people. Was his mother under their control too? He could only hope this was true. It gave him some escape from how hurt he was. The day idled away while he stared at the ceiling, obsessively combing his clouded memories.

At dusk Peter found himself on the roof standing at the ledge in his flannel pajamas and sweaty t shirt. The sun was setting and Peter looked down at the ground far below.

"Peter?" A voice whispered behind him.

Peter didn't see them but he knew the others were nearby in case Sylar needed backup.

"I forgot," Peter said, lifting his palms blankly.

"Forgot what?" Sylar asked, gently.

"How to fly!" Peter said, glancing back. "I could do it yesterday..."

Sylar had a strange expression on his face when Peter looked at him. It was like a different person. His said brown eyes were trying to reach Peter. Trying to console him, understand him. It was soft and kind to look at, but Peter was distraugt. He turned back to the city. The city blurred in and out of focus and vaguely Peter was aware of the sudden wave of darkness that hit him and pulled him under into unconsciousness.

When Peter woke up the first thing he saw was Hiro's angry face beside his. He had never seen the Japanese man so flushed with anger. It was almost cute. Peter blinked at him in confusion and then watched Hiro pull his hand back before it connected, hitting Peter solidly across the face.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hiro hissed, keeping his voice low for some reason.

"Sorry," Peter croaked, his voice weak from thirst and lack of use.

"You haven't been eating properly, and you think you can stand on the ledge of a roof and survive if you pass out? That was just stupid, Peter!" Hiro whispered.

"Hiro... why...?" Peter murmered, looking around.

Just then he noticed that he was on the building roof, safe and secure. Yet something was off about it.

"Why are you here? Where's Sylar?" Peter asked.

"Don't you get it? I had to jump time a few minutes mid air to save you from falling. So to get back on the roof I had to go to a different time, and I think I went to far," Hiro said.

"Too far into what? The past? Or the future?" Peter asked.

"By the look of that billboard I'd say the future. I wasn't in the right state of mind to plan it out carefully," Hiro said, sighing.

On the wall was a huge advertisement with their company slogan and some animated character on it. The date on the front was two years into the future. It was an ugly character that was for sure.

"Is this the same as last time?"Peter asked.

"No, last time we went further into the future, about five years or so," Hiro said.

"Hiro," Peter said.

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Peter said, pulling away from Hiro's side and vomiting on the cement roof.

Just then the door to the roof slammed open and several security guards stormed out. The men were all specials that worked in the building. They held guns but it was just camaflouge. They didn't seem to recognize Peter. His face was covered in a long beard and moustache that he hadn't bothered to deal with for weeks. His hair was longer and greasy. It was an extreme change from the well groomed man he usually was at the office. Peter and Hiro didn't struggle as the men dragged them into the building and down the stairs. They weren't gentle and Peter almost collapsed more than once. Or he would have if two burly men weren't gripping his arms too tightly.

They seperated Hiro and Peter immediately, and pulled Peter into a room with a desk and what he assumed was a two way mirror. A man Peter didn't recognize entered.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Peter replied, tiredly. He knew this would end in pain even if he told the truth.

"You're in no position to ask questions. It would be wiser if you do as you're told," the man barked.

"Or what? This is a private corporation, you have no right to do this," Peter argued.

"You trespassed onto private property. How did you get on the roof?" the man said.

"You have video cameras up there don't you?" Peter asked.

The man stared at Peter, and Peter felt like his mind was being invaded. Not like how Matt would do, more like somebody enterring his body somehow. Peter passed out for the second time in one day.

Peter woke up strapped to a bed. He had very little strength to struggle but almost as soon as he woke the door opened. The man who would be the future Sylar stepped into the room. Peter watched him in alarm and mingled relief.

Sylar entered the room and approached the bed.

"Sylar..." Peter said, hopefully.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Sylar said, in a clipped tone.

Peter gave him a searching look, and sized him up again. The man wore an immaculate pin striped suit and silk white tie. The clothes were flashy to the point of being gaudy. The Sylar he knew wore simple black suits and green ties, or something that was soothing. This difference was slightly unsettling but Peter couldn't say why.

"You died," Sylar explained coldly.

"I see," Peter said.

It was Sylar's turn to size Peter up. Peter knew he looked like hell, with little meat on his bones and a haggard appearance. He couldn't care. Somehow he had been glad to meet Sylar in another time. Yet now that he had he realized this wasn't right. The Sylar he wanted to see was beginning to warm up to him, to grow on Peter in unexpected ways. This man was too much like the old ruthless killer that had tried to kill Claire one night so long ago.

The flashy Sylar sat on the bed and slowly leaned down to kiss Peter. Before he could Peter turned away.

"You look like shit Peter. Get some sleep. If you and Hiro cooperate we will let you go soon enough," Sylar whispered close to his ear.

Then Peter felt a pinchmuch like a needle in his arm and he drifted away again.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Predicament Chapter 13

By chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's note: ...I actually got a review from someone who was not aware that my fics r slash aka yaoi...! They were so shocked...

Like really? Someone has never lived a fulfilled life. Were they living under a rock? How deprived they were. Lucky thing they found my fic! Hahahahhahahaha. Duuhhh its in the warnings. Anyway if you dont like it then go away! I dont need complaints and whinings. Write your own fic and all that as I have said before. Otherwise on to the fic! Btw its yaoi. Lol

* * *

><p>Peter watched Gabriel move trying to list all of the attributes that made him similar to the other man that he had known in his time. Peter had not seen Hiro for three days but Gabriel assured him that he was fine. It wasn't easy to relax but he had little choice. It was a delicate situation he was in, especially after finding out that in this future Peter was dead.<p>

Gabriel stood so still that Peter worried if he was made of stone. The way he stared coolly at the news of politicians and big businesses made Peter nervous. He was wearing an impressive hand taylored Italian suit complete with a fine silk handkerchief. Something Peter had only seen on Television. He looked like he was in the mob, his hait glossed back and a scowl on his face.

They were in the pent house room that Peter felt so uncomfortable in. This man, who told Peter to call him Gabriel, had insisted on him coming to stay with him. Peter felt himself struggle against it but then in the end decided maybe he could have more freedom and somewhat more control of the situation if he was living with the man.

Gabriel didn't even seem to realize or care that Peter wasn't impressed by the display of wealth. In fact Peter thought hopelessly of the small room he had made a home in the very same building. He didn't think Gabriel would be so flexible as to give him that room. Peter was essentially feeling like a hostage, and didn't know how it had happened.

Peter was still off balance by his recent experiences. Then going from being a mindless killer to jumping forward to another time in the course of a month was disconcerting. Having no friends to support him through it was difficult. He had not realized how badly he had needed them. Peter didn't even try to carry a conversation with... Gabriel.

The man had called someone in to shave his beard for him, without even asking Peter. That comfidence and self absorption was just unnerving Peter even more. Peter was too moody to really move a muscle to argue efficiently, and the familiarity of the place and the person were confusing him. Peter felt safe. Yet it bothered him to be there, and analyzing the situation was the only way he could cope.

Gabriel treated Peter like a pet, something to pay attention to but not rely on. He fed and cared for Peter and came and went with simple instructions about what he expected Peter to do all day. That mostly included staying off the phone and inside the building. Peter was lethargic and slept all day so he could be awake when Gabriel was around at night. Besides he was having night terrors on and off, to the point where he was drenched in sweat and almost crying when he woke up, a scream already coming from his lips.

Gabriel drank his coffee black, and left the entire apartment smelling of it. It reminded him of his family and of the past. Sometimes Peter found himself sitting with Gabriel, searching for hints of the Syler he knew. The showy clothes and gold jewelery were very eyecatching, but not unappealing. Peter watched the man do business with an undeniable interest aT Gabriel's composure.

Peter had nobody to cling to now. He was clinging to the one person available, as loath as he was to admit it. Peter felt weary and sickened by his own codependent behavior. He could only be grateful that they slept in different rooms.

This company Gabriel ran was much bigger than the one Peter knew. He could sense the shady dealings and blood money in the offing. Most of the time Gabriel dismissed Peter before making his calls.

It was strange to be there but not really there, like he was a ghost or something. Peter felt his health declining, and didn't have much appetite. It wasn't until he ended up feverish and unable to care for himself that a doctor appeared and checked him over. The man was clearly at Gabriel's beck and call.

Gabriel watched silently from across the bedroom, and Peter stared up at them with glazed eyes.

"What is wrong with him?" Gabriel asked after pulling the doctor into the next room.

"I don't know yet. I will test his blood but from what I can tell, it may be psychological. I may have to recommend a specialist," the doctor said seriously.

Gabriel returned to the room, and put his hand on Peter's forehead. Peter blinked up in groggy surprise, and then reached one hand up to meet Gabriel's. It felt the same, and looked the same which made everything worse.

"You're nothing like him," Peter muttered before closing his eyes.

"Neither are you," Gabriel replied distantly, sounding amused.

* * *

><p>Peter woke with a strangled scream, and breathed heavily for a long time. The dream was already gone, and he could't remember where he was and why until he saw "Gabriel" sitting across from him, watching closely. Peter looked away and brushed his hair back. He sat up, and glanced around. It was night, and the moon was drooping as it stared in at him.<p>

"What powers do you have?" Gabriel asked in a clipped tone.

Peter stared at him, then. Did he really want to tell this man what he could do? It might mean the difference between saving Hiro and being imprisoned forever.

"Tell me!" Gabriel said, with quiet expectation.

"Flight right now. Before I was able to absorb more powers but for some reason I started only doing one at a time depending on who I was around," Peter said through numb lips.

He had not meant to admit all of that, but now that he had he was angry and didn't know why he had told this man.

"I have the power of suggestion, among other things," Gabriel said, smoothly.

Peter blinked in surprise and then sighed in understanding. So that was it. He was being controlled by words. Peter thought back to everything the man had said and how Peter had convinced himself that he was deciding to do it all on his own. Not using the phone just because Gabriel told him to was very odd. He could have called the cops at any point, but he just ...hadn't. Now he knew why.

"What happened to you? Peter was never a wreck," Gabriel asked.

"Why do you care?" Peter asked, scratching his face, where all the hair had slowly sprung back up.

"I could make you tell me," Gabriel said calmly.

"So why don't you?" Peter asked, turning away.

"I want to see what you say of your own volition first," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I would say 'fuck you,'" Peter bit out finally.

Peter felt his pulse begin to race at his daring, and he faced Gabriel again waiting for his reaction. He didn't know why but this Gabriel or whoever he was, scared him. The man looked shocked for one honest moment. Then he smiled a genuine, though strange smile so suddenly that Peter was caught off guard. The man looked as approachable as a wolf. His teeth were bared and a sparkling pearly white.

"I want to see Hiro. If you let me see him I will tell you," Peter gambled, peering at Gabriel from the side of his eye.

It was true Gabriel could make him spill his guts. Yet he hadn't. So whatever the reason Peter hoped he could use it as leverage to get something good out of this.

"Alright," Gabriel said, in a tone that was full of amused patience and some curiosity.

Peter decided that this guy was not a deranged killer like Sylar had been, but perhaps a ruthless man nonetheless. Someone who would trample over anybody to get his way. His eyes were interesting and full of complex meaning. Yet Peter sensed somebody who had always gotten his way in the end. Peter didn't like the thought.

That morning they went down all the way to the basement of the building to a place with strange holding cells. It must have been the place Peter had been located until he was moved to the penthouse. He followed Gabriel obediantly, not that he had many options. Peter was brought to a room like an office and then saw through a two-way mirror his friend strapped to a bed.

Hiro was unconscious but looked unharmed.

"What are you going to do to him?" Peter asked, his hand ghosting along the impenetrable glass window.

"I will kill him, of course," Gabriel said softly.

Peter stiffened and stared at Gabriel, who watched the figure on the bed. Peter couldn't even form the words to protest as Gabriel faced him with a deadly serious expression. Hiro was in serious trouble and Peter was ill equipped to save him.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Predicament 14

by CheZaswulf

Dislcaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's note: bla bla bla. On to the fic!

For a moment after hearing Gabriel's plans for Hiro's death Peter felt the full horror of his situation, and took a step back from him.

"It's negotiable of course," Gabriel finally said.

"Negotiable? I don't have anything to give you," Peter said, as if that were obvious.

"We shall see. First, let's go back upstairs. The sight of that is driving you to distraction and you are going to tell me what happened to you now," Gabriel decided.

'That' seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Peter decided that for now it was unavoidable. Reluctantly he followed Gabriel back to the private elevator and to the cafe on the second floor. He would save Hiro just as the man had saved Peter. He was not going to let Gabriel kill his friend.

When they sat with two coffees, Gabriel chuckled at what must have been a very defiant look in Peter's eye. They had the shop to themselves as it was the middle of the day. Peter was still feverish and groggy but he was desperate to figure out what this man wanted so he could just give it to him and get out of there with Hiro alive and well.

"So tell me why you are such a mess," Gabriel said.

Peter told him everything from the killings to being saved by Sylar to doing a swan dive off that very building. He spilled everything down to Hiro saving him by some luck and effort and bringing them here. Peter couldn't help but glare at Gabriel as he spoke, wondering if the story would have been the same if he had not been manipulated into speaking. Gabriel didn't react much at all. His poker face was amazing. Finally he took a sip of coffee.

"You're a tool, Peter. The man I knew would never let that happen to him," Gabriel commented.

"But he isn't here is he? If I am such a tool, why am I the one alive and he's not?" Peter asked.

"You wouldn't live long either if I wanted you dead," Gabriel replied easily.

"Really?" Peter asked, blown away.

This man was the devil. Peter knew that now, and he realized he was in far deeper than he had thought.

"No, not the devil. But perhaps one of his minions," Gabriel said softly, a new smirk on his face.

"...shit," Peter cursed.

Gabriel it seemed could read minds as well. Peter stared at him with despair and loathing now certain that any attempt to escape would be a joke to this man. Nothing of these thoughts and Gabriel's response to them showed on the man's face. Peter was panicking on the other hand, and knew it was obvious.

"You're an interesting man Peter," Gabriel smirked at him. It was purely predatory but something lay behind that look that seemed more like the Sylar he knew well.

Peter couldn't think of what to say that Gabriel probably hadn't already heard him think, so he remained silent. He wondered what Gabriel wanted.

"I want to play a game with you Peter. If you win I will let you go," Gabriel said, leaning forward intently.

"Hiro-"

"Not possible. I need him here..." Gabriel said softly, like the low growl of a tiger.

"Why? He has nothing you need..." Peter stopped and realized that maybe Hiro did have something Gabriel wanted.

"He is unique among our kind. Did you know that? He has infinite possibilities..." Gabriel trailed off thinking.

"Hiro can't control his teleporting. That's why we are here now! If you kill Hiro I will never cooperate with you, until I die!"

For a moment Gabriel simply seemed unaffected by that statement. Then he blinked and his face seemed fluid suddenly. Gabriel's expression went from disdainful to frustrated anger in quick succession.

"Why do you care what happens to... him?" Gabriel asked.

"_Hiro_ is my friend! He is not an it or some fucking experiment or your next meal. So don't you talk about him like that!" Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Lower your voice, it's uncouth." Gabriel said, sitting back and sipping his espresso like he was discussing the weather.

Peter thought of his mother and how similar she had sounded whenever Peter was around. He was never good enough for her and it really irked him to hear this now, while so much was at stake. Peter sat back, trying to clear his head. Matt had been able to read him so simply but would never invade Peter's thoughts to use against him. He had never learned to block the telepath because he had trusted him.

"What kind of a game?" Peter asked.

"The kind of game that only you can give me. You're strong, so much stronger than you act. If you wanted you could take me on, kill me even. But you don't... Why is that? I can't understand. How could your family ever think of you as a weak runt when you have all the power right there, at your fingertips," Gabriel hissed, his voice dull and cold.

Peter glanced up at Gabriel, starting to get angry.

"You don't know anything about me! Reading my mind doesn't mean you know me!" Peter snapped, holding his cup in his clenched fist. He wanted to throw it in Gabriel's face, but he slowly put it down.

"Do it, throw it in my face. Then at least I'd know you were alive," Gabriel said drolly, glancing away from him.

"Alive? What like working for blood money, killing people in my spare time and stealing? Is that what living is?"

The woman working behind the counter glanced up in shock then quickly away. Gabriel didn't even notice her, his dark eyes were narrowed and focused on Peter.

"So what is life for if not going after what you want? You don't want anything but ...friendship? Love? These things are ideas, and you can only be satisfied when you agree on their definitions with those people who you want to love you back, who never can and eventually will leave," Gabriel said, slowly, with contempt. "But I have created an empire and have more power in my hands than anybody in this city. This money has given me control over the government agencies that stalk our people. What greater good is there? We who they would hunt down and kill if we stand alone. I won't let anybody betray me, and that's why I killed you the first time. You sold me out, even after everything..."

Peter listened with ever greater dismay, knowing that something Gabriel wasn't saying. Knowing that any minute he could be killed just as simply as that too. But Peter couldn't die yet, because he had to get Hiro away from there.

"Stop bringing him up, or I will finish him just to get it out of your head," Gabriel snapped.

"You won't do that!" Peter argued.

"Perhaps not. I wonder why that is?" Gabriel asked, sounding like he did know.

Peter sat back and thought about what Gabriel had said about love and friendship. How deluded this man was. Gabriel glanced at him at that thought.

"You think you're money will protect them?" Peter asked with a laugh. "Money may give you some power, but you can't keep them all here in this menegerie and think they won't just take this building out with all of you inside at once..."

"I have invaded every company that ever tried to track us. They are under my control and don't make a move unless I say so. The specials they hunt, they do so by my word only. You are naive if you think money is just a politician's tool. I have my hands on everything in this city and nobody can touch me," Gabriel spat.

Peter stared at Gabriel, impressed despite himself. He ignored the jab at politicians, since it hit too close to home and studied the man in front of him. Gabriel was smiling, completely at ease. His enemies were gone, he had nobody who could stand up to him. This Gabriel was simply bored. He'd already wiped out all of his enemies in this time, so now he wanted Peter as his personal toy.

Gabriel ignored him, allowing Peter to think while sipping his coffee. Peter forced himself to be calm, sifting through his problem like he was on a slow speed roller coaster. Peter was still recovering from what had happened to him only recently. The murders, the violence he had been committing were inescapable. They still made him feel that vulnerability of being controlled. The feeling of having no willpower and of being completely blank, were still coming up on him unexpectedly like a tightening chokehold.

"You said it was negotiable. When you said you would kill Hiro?" Peter said slowly.

"For the right price," Gabriel replied.

"Fine. Then if I win this fight and you let Hiro go... I will stay here," Peter said, grimly.

"Why would I give up Hiro just for you?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because if I win, then you won't need Hiro," said Peter.

"Are you saying you can do what Hiro can do?" Gabriel questioned.

"Not yet," Peter admitted.

"Not yet?" Gabriel repeated.

"I will," Peter said.

"I hope so too, for your sake," Gabriel responded to Peter's thoughts rather than his words.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Predicament Chapter 15

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Author's Note: Good Sylar and Evil Sylar are both equally awesome to me, but evil Sylar is more interesting. However that combination of both makes Sylar more fascinating...

Peter went to Hiro try to see if he could borrow his power even while Hiro was unconscious. The danger and the fear were distracting. The naked lamps over the hospital bed burned his eyes until he had to squeeze them shut. Peter didn't know if he could do this while someone was unaware, he had never tried to before. The only other choice was to let Hiro be murdered by Gabriel after being used like a buffet and discarded. Peter couldn`t live with himself if he let that happen.

Gabriel was expecting Peter to fail. That much was obvious to Peter, and whatever the outcome Gabriel stood to gain something. Peter placed one hand on Hiro's forehead, wondering how to do this, how to get to Hiro's power. How to get to Hiro.

Peter remembered Hiro and the first time they met and all the things they'd gone through together. Sylar had been on his dark path and trying to kill a young cheerleader and they had not understood him then. They had only known that Sylar had to be stopped.

Claire had connected Peter and Sylar and everyone in a net that Sylar had been tempted to devour. Now Peter had discovered this time. Sylar had never become a killer, but something different yet still fundamentally bad.

Gabriel had refined his craft and cunning to use it for personal gain. He was leading his corporations with corruption and using his abilities to manipulate and control everyone around him. Peter felt it was his job to make sure that Gabriel was stopped.

Peter found himself sweating, his pulse coming fast, and he felt a spark of some static hit his hand as it rested on Hiro's head. He focused on his thoughts of Hiro, his kind smile and laughter. The Japanese man was there, under the surface, almost unconsciously helping Peter. Trying to give Peter his power. He knew Peter wouldn't use his power for evil.

Peter stepped back, shivering and shocked. He had gotten the taste of Hiro's ability, and with it a jolt of feeling that reminded him of the wind but more condensed and controlled. Hiro's power was so different from Peter's that he had to wonder if he could fully grasp it.

"I'll get you out of here, Hiro, I promise," Peter said softly.

If he could use this correctly then he might be able to get them out. Hiro didn't move, and suddenly Peter felt distracted. He had a strange feeling, as though he wasn't alone in the room with Hiro. He glanced around, listening hard for some sign but didn't see anything. The two way mirror seemed to yawn and stretch and he backed out of the room and quickly made his way to the elevator.

He felt relieved to be back into the familiar confines of the rooms at the top of the building. Despite all that had happened he still felt safe there. Gabriel did not even hardly seem to notice Peter anyway, so he was almost comfortable there in what was Matt's room in his time.

Gabriel came back into the room, eyes ablaze. He stormed in, and strode up to Peter and smacked him in the face. Peter gasped, the pain a hot stain.

"How dare you go into that room, stealing keys and nosing around. You would be killed if it weren't for me! They would experiment on you and kill you," Gabriel snarled.

"You can't treat us like your property!" Peter cried.

"He snuck into my building, trying to steal from me no doubt. I could do the same to you, drug you and leave you in a cell. You better watch yourself, you won't be so lucky next time you step out of line," Gabriel exclaimed.

"I just went to check on him, to make sure he was alright!" Peter protested.

"Trying to get the jump on our bet I think," Gabriel said, coolly. "Trying to be a hero?"

"So what if I was?"

Gabriel stopped and leaned back to give Peter a weighing look. His dark eyes were surprised.

"You're not the person I knew. You are but you aren't. It's infuriating how you keep trying to undermine me. If it weren't for our bet I would kill you," Gabriel said softly.

"You`re different from him too," Peter answered.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Peter had not talked much about himself and his time period since coming to this one. He couldn`t help but remember Sylar and his devious way of getting back into their good books. Matt and Hiro had faith in him and Peter had begun to agree that Sylar had earned it.

"How so?" Gabriel asked, turning away from Peter and loosening his tie.

"He would have kissed me already," Peter said with a smirk.

Gabriel spun around with widening eyes that betrayed his shock and disgust. He was clearly unprepared for Peter`s completely unrepentent expression.

"I am straight," Sylar said stiffly

"Are you sure? You seem to have the same interest as he did, only more repressed. Maybe you killed the other Peter because he wouldn`t give you what you really wanted?" Peter continued, moving closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at him. His expression had gone blank and he was still as a statue. Peter reached out and touched Gabriel`s face and suddenly a force hit him so suddenly he was knocked out.

Peter woke up and shook himself. He must have been out for just a moment, because Gabriel was still standing in the same spot, his face a mask of anger.

"The next time you try something funny, I won`t hold back," Gabriel said in a menacing voice.

"Right," Peter said, rubbing his sore neck. He couldn`t understand how this man was the same as the one he had known but had such a different personality. Sylar had become so warm and almost thoughtful and this man... he was like a hollow replicah of the real thing. It was hard to understand what he thought and what he wanted.

Peter sat up and felt a little blood dripping down his lip. Gabriel was already dismissing Peter from his mind and grabbing up the remote to put the news on. The man was really cool and calm on the surface and a veritable volcano inside. Peter would have to tread more lightly if he wanted to save Hiro.

"Our bet will begin tomorrow. We will both have a job to do and if you succeed Hiro lives another day. If you fail... don`t bother coming back," Gabriel said.

Peter shivered, hoping he would figure out how to do what he had to and get them to safety. Hiro and the others that he loved in this time and his own were relying on him whether they knew or not. He would be fighting alone.

End of Chapter 15.


End file.
